Fugue:Dies a que in morae(F-3)
by L-Soprano
Summary: G/H,The old elf and the youngster,concern,lesion,love,and perish.


Fugue:Dies a que in morae£¨³ÙÑÓµÄ¿ªÊ¼£©   
  
×÷Õß£ºL-Soprano   
  
µÚÒ»ÕÂ Exordium£¨¿ª³¡°×£©   
  
´ÓºÚ°µÖÐ´«À´µÄÉùÒôÈçÄ§Öä°ã÷È»ó×ÅËû£¬ËûµÄÒâÊ¶¿ªÊ¼±äµÃÒ»Æ¬¿ÕÁé¡£ÕâÊÇÈ·ÊµµÄÀ´×ÔÄ³Ò»¸öµØ·½µÄÉùÒô£¬»¹ÊÇÀÓÓ¡ÔÚÁé»êÉî´¦µÄÉùÒôÄØ£¿ËûÒÑ¾­·Ö²»ÇåÁË¡£   
¡°Ô­ÁÂÎÒ£¡¶Ô²»Æð¡­¡­¶Ô²»Æð¡­¡­¶Ô²»Æð¡­¡­¡±   
ÈáºÍ¶ø±¯ÉËµÄÉùÒô»Øµ´ÔÚºÚ°µµÄÃ¿Ò»¸ö½ÇÂä£¬ÏóÊÇÓð±»ÈáÈíµÄ°üÎ§×ÅËû£¬ÈÃËû¸Ð¾õµ½×Ô¼º¿ìÒª±»ÄÇÈáÈíµÄ¶«Î÷ÖÏÏ¢ÁË¡£   
¡°ÄÇÐ©¶«Î÷¸ù±¾ÎÞËùÎ½£¡¡±   
ËûÔÚÐÄÀïÒ»±éÓÖÒ»±éµÄ»Ø´ð×ÅÄÇ¸öÉùÒô£¬È´ÎÞ·¨Ëµ³öÀ´£¬ËûÎÞ·¨·¢³öÈÎºÎÉùÒô¡ª¡ªÉõÖÁÁ¬à¨Æü¶¼²»ÄÜ¡£ºÚ°µ»Ã»¯³É±ùÀäµÄ·çºôÐ¥¹ýËûµÄ¶ú±ß¡£Ëû¿´¼ûÄÇ±¯ÉËµÄÉùÒô»Ã»¯³ÉÎÞÊý±ùÀä¡¢Í¸Ã÷µÄÊÖ±Û£¬ÕýÔÚ½«ËûÀ­ÏòÄ«É«µÄÎÞµ×ÉîÔ¨¡£ËûÍ½ÀÍµÄÉì³öÊÖ±Û×ö³öÎ¢ÈõµÄµÖ¿¹£¬ÏëÒªÌÓ¿ª£¬µ«ÊÇÈ´·¢ÏÖ¡°×Ô¼º¡±Óë¡°ºÚ°µ¡±µÄ·Ö¸ô¿ªÊ¼½¥½¥µÄÏûÊ§¡ª¡ªËû¿ªÊ¼ÓëºÚ°µÈÚ³ÉÒ»Ìå¡£ ÓÚÊÇËû±»ÉîÉîµÄ¿Ö¾å÷Ê×¡ÁË£¬Ëû·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼ºµÄËùÓÐµÄ¸ÐÖªÕýÔÚÒ»µãÒ»µãµÄ±äµÃ¸ü¼ÓÎ¢Èõ£¬Ò»ÖÖÇ°ËùÎ´ÓÐµÄ¸Ð¾õ½¥½¥µÄÁýÕÖËû£¬¿Ö¾åºÍº®ÀäµÄ¸Ð¾õ¿ªÊ¼±äµ­ÁË£¬Ëû¸Ðµ½×Ô¼º·Â·ð¾ÍÒªÏûÊ§ÔÚÕâÎÞ¾¡µÄºÚ°µÖ®ÖÐ¡£   
µ±ËùÓÐµÄÒ»ÇÐ¶¼¿ªÊ¼±ä³ÉÒ»ÖÖ²»¿ÉË¼ÒéµÄ¿ÕÃ£µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû¸Ðµ½Ä³ÖÖ¶«Î÷¡ª¡ª·Ç³£Î¢ÈõµÄ¶«Î÷¡ª¡ª»ìÁË½øÀ´£¬ÒòÎªÄÇÖÖ¶«Î÷µÄÅö´¥£¬Ëû¸Ð¾õµÄ×Ô¼ºµÄÒâÊ¶´ÓÐþÉ«µÄº£µ×¿ªÊ¼¼±ËÙµÄÇ±»Ø£¬ÖÕÓÚµÄ£¬Ò»¸öÉùÒôºÍÒ¡»Î×ÅËûµÄË«ÊÖ°ÑËû´ÓÎÞ±ßÎÞ¾¡µÄºÚÉ«ÖÐ»½ÁË»ØÀ´¡£   
¡°ÐÑ¹ýÀ´°¡£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¡Õö¿ªÑÛ¾¦£¡¡±   
²øÈÆ×ÅµÄ²»ÏéµÄ°µÉ«ÏûÊ§ÁË£¬ÓÐ×Åµ­½ð³¤·¢µÄÂÜÁÖ¾«Áé¿ªÊ¼´ÓÃÎµÄÉîÔ¨·µ»Ø£¬ÖÕÓÚµÄ£¬ËûÕö¿ªÁË½ô±ÕµÄË«ÑÛ£¬È»ºóÎÕ×¡ÁËËûµÄÐÖµÜ·ÅÔÚËû¶îÉÏµÄÊÖ¡£   
¡°Â³Ã×¶û£¿¡± Ëû×øÁËÆðÀ´£¬ÓÃÁíÒ»ÊÖ·ö×ÅÀäº¹ÁÜÀìµÄ¶îÍ·£¬Æ£±¹µÄºô»½×ÅµÜµÜµÄÃû×Ö£¬¡°ÎÒÓÖ±Õ×ÅÑÛ¾¦Ë¯ÁËÂð£¿¡±   
¡°ÊÇµÄ¡£Äã¡­¡­ÄãÓÖÃÎ¼ûÄ¸Ç×ÁË£¿¡±   
ËûµÄÐÖµÜÓÐºÍËûÏàËÆµÄ½ð·¢ÒÔ¼°¾ÍËã¶Ô¾«Áé¶øÑÔ¶¼Ì«¹ýÏËÏ¸ºÍÉñ¾­ÖÊµÄÈÝÃ²£¬ËûÕý¿´×ÅËû£¬Ð¡ÐÄÒíÒíµÄ·¢ÎÊ£¬ÕâÈÃËû²»ÖªµÀ¸Ã¿àÐ¦»¹ÊÇÉúÆø¡£   
¡°Ã»Ê²Ã´£¬Â³Ã×¶û¡£¡±ËûµÍÉù°²Î¿×Å×Ô¼ºµÄÐÖµÜ£¬Ì§Í·Çá¸§ÄÇÕÅºÍËûÃÇµÄÄ¸Ç×¼«ÎªÏàËÆµÄÁ³£¬²¢ÇÒºÁ²»ÒâÍâµÄ¿´µ½ËûÃô¸ÐµÄµÜµÜãùÈ»ÓûÆü¡£   
¡°ÎÒ¸ÃÈÃ°ÂÂå·ÒÀ´½ÐÄãµÄ¡­¡­¡±   
¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´£¿¡±   
¡°ÒòÎª¡­¡­Äã×öÁËÔã¸âÍ¸¶¥µÄÃÎ£¬¿ÉÊÇÐÑ¹ýÀ´»¹Òª¿´µ½ÎÒµÄÁ³¡­¡­¡±   
¡°¿´µ½ÄãµÄÁ³£¿ÎÒ²»¾õµÃÄÇÓÐÊ²Ã´²»ºÃ°¡¡£¡±   
Ã÷ÖªµÀËûµÄÐÖµÜÎªÊ²Ã´×ÔÔð£¬µ«¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÈ´¹ÊÒâ×°×÷ÎÞËùÎ½µÄÑù×Ó£¬ËûÅ¬Á¦ÈÃ×Ô¼º¿´ÉÏÈ¥ºÜÕý³££¬È»ºó½«Â³Ã×¶ûÏËÏ¸µÄÉíÌåÀ­½ø×Ô¼ºµÄ»³Àï¡£   
¡°Ã»ÓÐÈË¸úÄãËµ¹ýÂð£¿ÄãÊÇ¸öÆ¯ÁÁµÄÐ¡¼Ò»ï¡£¡±ËûÎ¢Ð¦×Å£¬È»ºó½«¸§Î¿µÄ½«Ò»¸öÎÇÂäÔÚËûÐÖµÜµÄÇ°¶îÉÏ£¬¡°±ðÎªÄÇÐ©ÓÐµÄÃ»µÄµ£ÐÄ£¬Õæ¸ßÐËÄãÀ´½ÐÎÒÆð´²£¬·ñÔòÎÒ¿ÉÄÜÕæµÄ»á³Ùµ½ÁË¡ª¡ª½ñÌì¿ÉÊÇ¸öÖØÒªÈÕ×Ó¡£¡±   
¡°ÒòÎªÄÇ¸ö´«ËµÖÐµÄ¾«ÁéÍõÒªÀ´Âð£¿¡±   
¡°Ã»´í¡£ÎÒÃÇµÃ¸Ï¿ìÁË£¬±Ï¾¹¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û±ÝÏÂ°Ñ²¼ÖÃ´óÌüºÍÓ­½ÓµÄÊÂÒË¶¼½»¸øÎÒ¸ºÔð¡£¶ÔÁË£¬Â³Ã×¶û¡ª¡ª¡±   
¡°ÊÇµÄ£¬¸ç¸ç£¿¡±   
¡°Äã²»½éÒâÈ¥°ïÎÒ×¼±¸Ôç²ÍÂð£¿µ±È»£¬Ë³±ã×¼±¸ÄãºÍ°ÂÂå·ÒµÄ·Ý¡ª¡ªÄãÃÇ¶¼»¹Ã»ÓÐ³ÔÔç·¹°É£¿¡±   
¡°ÊÇ¡­¡­ÎÒÕâ¾ÍÈ¥¡£¡±   
ÄÜ¹»°ïÉÏÃ¦ÈÃ»¹ºÜÄêÇáµÄ¾«Áé¸ßÐË£¬ËûÇåÐãµÄÁ³ÅÓ¶ÙÊ±ÈÝ¹â»À·¢£¬ÕâÈÃÄ¿ËÍ×ÅËûÇáÓ¯µÄÅÜ×ÅÀë¿ªµÄ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û²»ÓÉµÃÒ²ÕæÐÄµÄÎ¢Ð¦ÆðÀ´¡£   
ËûÒ»ÏòºÜÌÛ°®Á½¸öµÜµÜ£¬¶øÔ­Òò¡­¡­ÊÇÒòÎªËûÃÇµÄ³ÉÎªæ×¸¾µÄÄ¸Ç×ÈÓÏÂÁËËûÃÇ£¬ÔÚËû»¹ÊÇÉÙÄêµÄÊ±ºò¼Þ¸øÁË±ð×åµÄ¾«Áé¡£ÄÇÊ±°ÂÂå·Ò¸Õ¸Õ»á×ßÂ·£¬¶øÂ³Ã×¶û»¹ÊÇ²»»áËµ»°µÄº¢×Ó£¬¶ø´ÓÄÇÊ±ÆðËû¾ÍÒ»Ö±ÊÇ¸ö±£»¤¹ý¶ÈµÄºÃ¸ç¸ç¡ª¡ª±Ï¾¹ËûÃÇÊÇÒ»×å¾ôÎ»µÄÖ±Ïµ¼Ì³ÐÈË£¬¶øÏëÒªÔÚ±³ºóµ·¹íµÄ¼Ò»ïÊµÔÚÌ«¶àÁË¡£µ±È»£¬ÓÐµÄÊ±ºòËû»á¾õµÃ×Ô¼º°ÑÁ½¸öµÜµÜ³èµÄÓÐÐ©¹ý·Ö£¬¾¡¹ÜËûÔÚÆ½Ê±¶¼ÒªÇóÑÏÀ÷£¬µ«Ë½ÏÂÀïËûÈ´¶ÔËûÃÇ°ÙÒÀ°ÙË³£¬²¢ÇÒÎÂÈáÐ¡ÐÄ£¬ÉúÅÂ×Ô¼ºÈÃÕâÁ½¸ö´ÓÐ¡¾ÍÊ§È¥Ä¸Ç×µÄµÜµÜ¾õµÃ²»ÐÒ¸£¡ª¡ªÕâ¶àÉÙÈÃÁ½¸öµÜµÜÓÐÐ©¹ýÓÚÒÀÀµËû¡£   
¡°Ò²ÐíÊÇÊ±ºòÈÃËûÃÇÑ§»á×Ô¼ºÃæ¶ÔÉú»îÁË£¿¡±ËûÕâÃ´Ïë£¬µ«ÄÚÐÄÉî´¦È´ÓÐ¸öÉùÒôÔÚ·´²µËû£¬¡°Õâ²»ÕýÊÇÄãËùÐèÒªµÄÂð£¿Äã¾ÍÏ£ÍûËûÃÇÒÀÀµÄã£¡¡±   
Ã»´í¡­¡­ËûÈ·ÊµÏ£ÍûËûÃÇÒÀÀµËû£¬ÒòÎªÕâ´ÓºÜ¾ÃÒÔÇ°¾ÍÊÇËûÈ«²¿µÄÉú»îÁË¡ª¡ª»î×Å£¬±äµÃ¸üÓÅÐã£¬±£»¤ÄêÓ×µÄµÜµÜ£¬´úÌæËÀÈ¥µÄ¸¸Ç×Ö÷ÕÆ¼ÒÃÅ£¬È»ºó¡­¡­ÈÃÆúËûÃÇ¶øÈ¥µÄÄ¸Ç×ÖªµÀÃ»ÓÐËýËûÃÇÒ²ÄÜ»îµÄºÃºÃµÄ¡£   
¡°µÃÁË°É£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡ª¡ªÄã²»¹ýÊÇ¸öÅ³ÈõµÄ¼Ò»ï£¬¶øÇÒ»¹ºÜ±°±É£¡¡±   
×Ô³°µÄÐ¦ÁËÐ¦£¬ËûÑ¸ËÙµÄ×ß½øÔ¡ÊÒ£¬ÓÃ×î¿ìµÄËÙ¶È³åÁË¸öÔè£¬È»ºó½«Í··¢Ò»Ë¿²»¹¶µÄÊáµ½ÄÔºó£¬ËûÖªµÀÕâ¸ö·¢ÐÍÈÃËû¿´ÉÏÈ¥²»¹»Æ¯ÁÁ£¬µ«Ëû²»ÔÚºõ¡ª¡ªËûÊÇÂÜÁÖµÄ´ó³¼£¬ÊÜµ½¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û±ÝÏÂµÄÐÅÀµ£¬Òò´ËËûÖ»ÒªÒÇ±íÕû½à²¢ÇÒÓÐÍþÑÏ¾ÍºÃÁË£¬ÆäËüµÄÒ»ÇÐ¶¼²»ÔÚËûµÄ¿¼ÂÇ·¶Î§Ö®ÄÚ¡ª¡ª Ò»Ö±ÒÔÀ´Ëû¾ÍÊÇÕâÃ´ÏëµÄ£¬½ñºóËûÒ²²»´òËã¸Ä±ä£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­µ±ËûµÄÊÓÏß²»¾­ÒâµÄÂäÔÚ×Ô¼ºµ¹Ó³ÔÚ¾µÖÐµÄÁ³ÉÏÊ±£¬Ëû²»ÓÉµÃÕú×¡ÁË¡ª¡ªËûÈ·ÊµÒÑ¾­ÓÐºÜ¾ÃÃ»ÓÐ´Ó¾µ×ÓÖÐ×ÐÏ¸´òÁ¿×Ô¼ºÁË£¬Ì«¾ÃÁË¡ª¡ª¾Ãµ½ÔÚËû²»¾­ÒâµÄ¿´Ïò¾µ×ÓÖÐµÄ×Ô¼ºÊ±£¬¶¼»á»ÐÈ»²»Ê¶¾µÖÐÈË¡£   
¡°Õâ¾ÍÊÇÎÒÂð£¿¡±   
ËûÌý¼û×Ô¼ºµÄÐØÖÐÓÐÒ»¸ö¸ÐÐÔµÄÉùÒôÔÚÖÊÎÊ×Å£¬µ«Á¢¼´ËûÀíÐÔµÄ²¿·Ö¾Í×ö³öÁË»Ø´ð¡£   
¡°Ã»´í£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡ª¡ªÕâ¾ÍÊÇÄã¡£¡±   
ÊÇµÄ£¬Õâ¾ÍÊÇËû¡ª¡ªÀäÄ®£¬°ÁÂý£¬ÑÏÀ÷¡£Ëû²»µÃ²»³ÐÈÏÕâÐ©¸ÐÇéµÄ³É·ÖÆÆ»µÁËËûµÄÁ³ÉÏÈáºÍµÄ¸Ð¾õ£¬ÈÃËû¿´ÉÏÈ¥´ø×Å¾«ÁéÃÇÉíÉÏ²¢²»³£¼ûµÄ²ÔÀÏ¸Ð¡ª¡ªÄÇ²»ÊÇÈÝÃ²µÄÀÏÈ¥£¬¶øÊÇ·¢×ÔÁé»êÉî´¦µÄÆ£±¹ÁôÏÂµÄ¿ÌÓ°¡£ËûºÜÇå³þÔì³ÉÕâÒ»ÇÐµÄÊÇËû×Ô¼º£¬²¢ÇÒËû¶Ô´ËÒ²ºÁÎÞÔ¹ÑÔ¡­¡­²»£¬»òÐíÖ»ÊÇÍü¼ÇÁËÒªÈ¥¡°Ô¹ºÞ¡±Ê²Ã´£¬ÒòÎªËû»¹²»¹»Ç¿£¬ÒòÎª¾åÅÂÔÚÄÇ·è¿ñµÄ¸ÐÇéÖÐ·¢¿ñµÄ¡­¡­¿ÉÄÜ»áÏÈÊÇËû¡£   
ÓÃÊÖÖ¸Çá´¥¾µÖÐÖ®ÈËµÄÃæ¼Õ£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û²»µÃ²»³ÐÈÏ£¬ËûÄÇÔÚÉÙÄêÊ±±»ÓþÎª¡°Èç×îÇå³ºµÄË®¾§°ãÍ¸Ã÷¡±µÄÃÀÃ²ÏÖÔÚ¼¸ºõÒÑ¾­¿´²»µ½Ò»Ë¿ºÛ¼£ÁË¡£¼¸ºõÊÇ²»¿É²ì¾õµÄ£¬Ò»¸ö¿àÐ¦³öÏÖÔÚ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄ´½½Ç£¬µ«ÊÇºÜ¿ì¾Í±»Í´¿àµÄÅ¤ÇúÌæ´ú£¬ËûÎÞ·¨ÒÖÖÆµÄÈÃÉíÌåÇ°Çã£¬ÈÃ¶îÍ·½ôÌù×Å±ùÀäµÄ¾µÃæ¡£   
¡°ÎÒ²»»áÔ­ÁÂ¡ª¡ª¡±³äÂúÁËºÞÒâµÄ»°´ÓÒòÎªÒÖÖÆ×Å¾Þ´óµÄ¸ÐÇé¶ø±äµÃÉ³ÑÆµÄÉ¤ÒôÀïÁ÷Ð¹ÁË³öÀ´£¬×îºó¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÌ§ÆðÁËÍ·£¬¿´×Å¾µÖÐµÄ×Ô¼º£¬¡°¾ö²»Ô­ÁÂÄã¡­¡­Ä¸Ç×£¡¡±   
  
  
Dies a que in morae£¨³ÙÑÓµÄ¿ªÊ¼£©   
  
×÷Õß£ºL-Soprano   
  
µÚ¶þÕÂ causasui£¨×ÔÒò£©   
  
ÒâÍâ×ÜÊÇ´ÓÌì¶ø½µµÄ¡£   
±§×Å´óÊøµÄ°×É«ÄþÜ½Èð»¨¶àÉÙÕÚµ²ÁËÊÓÏß£¬È´»¹²»µÃ²»»ØÍ·¶ÔÉíºóÒà²½ÒàËæµÄÅ®ÊÌÃÇ½»´ýÒªÄÃ¹ýÀ´µÄ×°ÊÎ£¬ÕâÑùµÄ×´¿ö¡­¡­Ã»´í£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÈ·ÊµÊÇÏë¹ý»á·¢ÉúÒâÍâ£¬µ«Õâ¸öÄîÍ·±»¾ö¶¨Ò»Ö»»¨Æ¿°Ú·ÅÎ»ÖÃµÄÎÊÌâ´ò¶ÏÁË£¬Òò´Ë£¬ËùÒÔ£¬Ëû¡ª¡ª¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡ª¡ªÂÜÁÖ¹úÍõ·ò¸¾µÄÇ×ÐÅ£¬ÂÜÁÖµÄ´ó³¼£¬¸ß¹óµÄÂÜÁÖÉäÊÖ¡ª¡ªÏÖÔÚ²»µÃ²»ÒÔÕâÖÖ²»ÑÅ¹ÛµÄ×ËÊÆµø×øÔÚÒ»´ó¶Ñ±»Ñ¹µÄ²Ò²»ÈÌ¶ÃµÄÄþÜ½Èð»¨ÉÏÃæ£¬²¢ÇÒËûÄÇÎªÁË½ñÌìµÄ¹ó¿Í¶øÌØ±ð×¼±¸µÄÀñ·þ¡­¡­ÒÑ¾­È«»ÙÁË£¬¶øÕâÒ»ÇÐ¶¼ÊÇÒòÎªÒ»¸öÄªÃûÆäÃîµÄ²»Öª´ÓÄÄÀïÃ°³öÀ´µÄ¾«Áé£¡£¡£¡   
¡°Ò»¡¢¶þ¡¢Èý¡¢ËÄ¡¢Îå¡£¡±   
¿ËÖÆºÍÀä¾²ÊÇÃÀµÂ¡ª¡ªËüÃÇµÄÈ·ÊÇ£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÒ²ÏàÐÅËüÃÇÊÇ£¬ËùÒÔËûÔÚÐÄÀïÄ¬Êýµ½Îå£¬È»ºóÃãÇ¿µÄÑ¹ÏÂÐÄÍ·µÄÅ­»ð£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­µÈËûÌ§ÆðÍ·¿´×ÅÄÇ¸öÃ°Ã°Ê§Ê§µÄÍ»È»ÅÜ³öÀ´Òò´Ë¶øÈÃËû²»µÃ²»ºÍµØÃæ×öÁËÒ»´ÎÇ×ÃÜ½Ó´¥µÄ¼Ò»ïµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÔÙÒ²ÎÞ·¨¿ËÖÆ×Ô¼ºÄÚÐÄµÄÅ­»ðÁË¡£   
¡°Äã»¹ºÃ°É£¿¡±   
·Â·ðÕâ¸öÒâÍâÓëËûÎÞ¹ØËÆµÄ£¬ÄÇ¸öÄ°ÉúµÄ¾«ÁéÉìÁËÒ»Ö»ÊÖ¸øËû£¬²¢ÇÒ»¹´ó´óßÖßÖµÄÐ¦×Å£¬¶øÄÇÐ¦ÈÝÉõÖÁ³äÂúÁËÎÞËùÎ½µÄ±íÇé£¬ÕâÈÃ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¾õµÃËû´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐ¿´¹ýÕâÃ´´ÌÄ¿µÄÐ¦Á³¡ª¡ª´ÌÄ¿µ½Ò»Ê±Ö®¼äËûÍêÈ«Ã»ÓÐ×¢Òâµ½ÑÛÇ°µÄÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÓÐ×ÅÒ»Í·È«ÖÐÖÝ×îÒ«ÑÛµÄ½ð·¢¡£   
¡°ÎÒ¿´ÉÏÈ¥ÏóÊÇºÜºÃµÄÑù×ÓÂð£¿¡±   
ÀäÀäµÄËµ×Å£¬ÂÜÁÖ¾«Áé¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼º¾ÍÏñ¸öÌôÐÆµÄº¢×Ó¡£´ÓÒ»´óÔçËû¾Í¸Ðµ½ÐÄ¸¡ÆøÔê£¬²»Óä¿ìµÄÃÎ¾³ÈÃËûÃ»ÓÐµÃµ½³ä·ÖÐÝÏ¢£¬¶ø½ö½öÊÇ¿Ë·þ×Ô¼ºµÄ½¹Ôê¸Ð¾ÍÏûºÄÁËËû´ó°ëµÄÒâÖ¾Á¦£¬Òò´Ë¡­¡­ËûÒÑ¾­Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÓàÁ¦À´¿ËÖÆ×Ô¼ºÍ»È»³öÏÖµÄ»µÆ¢Æø£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­   
¡°Äã¿´ÉÏµÄÈ·²»Ì«ºÃ¡ª¡ª¡±ÈÔ¾ÉÎ¢Ð¦×Å£¬Ä°ÉúµÄ¾«ÁéÓÃËûÄÇ¼«¾ß÷ÈÁ¦µÄÉùÒôÇå³þµÄËµ×Å£¬¡°Ã»ÈË¸æËß¹ýÄãÂð£¿Õâ·¢ÐÍ²»ÊÊºÏÄã¡­¡­Äã¸ÃÊÔÊÔ°ÑËü·ÅÏÂÀ´¡£¡±   
Ò»Ë²¼ä¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÇåÎúµÄÌý¼ûÁË×Ô¼ºÍ·ÄÔÖÐ³öÏÖÏÒ±»±Á¶ÏµÄÉùÒô¡£   
ÍêÈ«²»¹ËËûµÄÐÖµÜºÍÖÚ¶àÊÌÎÀÃÇ¾ªÆæ»òÕßÎ·¾åµÄÉñÇé£¬Ëû¿ªÊ¼Î¢Ð¦×Å£¬²¢ÇÒÎÕ½ôÁËÄÇ¸öÆæ¹ÖµÄ¾«ÁéÉìÏò×Ô¼ºµÄÊÖ£¬È»ºóÔÚËûµÄ°ïÖúÏÂÕ¾ÁËÆðÀ´¡£   
¡°Äã×îºÃÒ§½ôÑÀ¹Ø¡£¡±   
µ±ËûÂÔÎ¢µÄÕûÀíÁËºÃ×Ô¼ºµÄÒÇÈÝºó£¬ËûÒÀ¾ÉÎ¢Ð¦×Å¶ÔÄÇ¸ö¾«ÁéËµ£¬¶ø¶Ô·½Ò»Ë²¼äÂ¶³öÁËÄªÃûÆäÃîµÄ±íÇé£¬ÓÚÊÇËû¼ÌÐøÎ¢Ð¦×Å£¬²¢ÇÒ¡­¡­ÔÚºÜ¿ÍÆøµÄËµ¡°ÎÒ²»´òËãÔÙµÈÁË¡±Ö®ºó£¬ºÝºÝµÄ³¯×Å¶Ô·½µÄÁ³ËÍÉÏÁËÒ»¼Ç¹´È­¡£   
°¡°¡£¬Ëû´òÁËËû¡£   
ÉÆÓÚÓÃ¹­µÄÈË¾ø²»»áÃ»ÓÐ±ÛÁ¦£¬¶øÇÒ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÕâÒ»È­¾ø¶ÔËã²»ÉÏ¿ÍÆø£¬Òò´Ë¡­¡­ÔÚ¾«ÁéÌìÉúµÄÇáÓ¯ÉíÌåµÄ¸±×÷ÓÃÏÂ£¬Á³¼ÕÈ·È·ÊµÊµµÄºÍÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéµÄÈ­Í·½Ó´¥ÁËµÄ½ð·¢¾«ÁéÒ»Ë²¼äÇáÓ¯µÄÏòºó·ÉÁË³öÈ¥£¬¶ø´òÁËËûµÄ¾«ÁéÉõÖÁÁ¬ÔÙ¿´ËûÒ»ÑÛµÄÐËÈ¤¶¼Ã»ÓÐÁË¡£   
¡°ÄãÃÇ»¹Õ¾ÔÚÕâ¶ù¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¿¡±Á³ÉÏÒÀ¾É¹Ò×Å¼¸ºõ´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐ³öÏÖ¹ýÒò´Ë¶øÓú¼ÓÏÔµÃ¹îÒìµÄÎ¢Ð¦£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÓÃÒ»ÖÖÀä±ù±ùµÄÓïÆø¶ÔÖÜÎ§µÄÊÌÅ®ºÍÎÀ±øÃÇËµµÀ£¬¡°ÎÒÏëÎÒÃÇ»¹ÓÐÈÎÎñ¡£¡±   
¡°µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û´óÈË¡­¡­¡±   
¡°Ê²Ã´£¿¡±   
¡°Äú¸Õ¸Õ¡­¡­°ÑÎÒÃÇÒªÓ­½ÓµÄ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¸óÏÂ´òµ¹ÁË¡­¡­¡±   
  
  
  
µÚÈýÕÂ Casus voluntarius£¨ËùÏ£ÍûµÄ¸Ä±ä£©   
  
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¿¡±   
ËûÌýµ½ÊìÏ¤µÄÉùÒô¡£ÄÇ½«Ëû´Ó»ØÒäÖÐÀ­ÁË»ØÀ´£¬ËûÕúÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬È»ºóÌ§ÆðÍ·£¬½Ð³öÁË¶Ô·½µÄÃû×Ö¡£   
¡°Â³Ã×¶û¡£¡±   
¡°ÊÇÎÒ¡£¡±ËûµÄÐÖµÜÎ¢Ð¦×Å£¬´ø×ÅÒ»ÖÖ²»ÊôÓÚËûÕâ¸öÄê¼ÍµÄÌÔÆø£¬¡°ÂÜÁÖµÄÖÒ³¼£¬ÄãÔõÃ´ÔÚ¶Ô×ÅÎÄ¼þ·¢´ôÄØ£¿¡±   
¡°Ã»Ê²Ã´£¬¡±Í¬ÑùÎ¢Ð¦ÆðÀ´£¬ËûµÄË«ÑÛÒòÎªÕâ¸öËûËùÖÓ°®µÄÄ©µÜ¶øÓ¯ÂúÁËÁ¯Ï§£¬µ«Í¬Ê±ËûÈ´ÓÖ¸Ð¾õµ½Ò»ÖÖÆ½¾²µÄ±¯°§¡£¡°ÎÒÖ»ÊÇ¡­¡­Ïëµ½Ò»Ð©¹ýÈ¥µÄÊÂ¡£¡±   
Ò»Ð©¹ýÈ¥µÄÊÂ¡­¡­Õâ¸ö»°ÌâÈÃÁ½¸öÓÐ×ÅÏàÍ¬ÑªÂöµÄ½ð·¢¾«Áé¶¼²úÉúÁËÉ²ÄÇµÄ»Ðã±£¬Â³Ã×¶ûÁ³ÉÏÌìÕæµÄÐ¦ÈÝÏûÊ§ÁË£¬ËûÇáÎ¢µÄÌ¾Ï¢£¬È»ºóÔ½¹ý×À×Ó£¬±§½ôÁË×Ô¼ºµÄÐÖ³¤¡£   
¡°¶Ô²»Æð£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡£¶Ô²»Æð¡­¡­¡±   
¸ÃËµ¡°¶Ô²»Æð¡±µÄ£¬²¢²»ÊÇÄã°¡¡­¡­   
ÄýÊÓ×ÅÂ³Ã×¶ûÀë¿ªµÄ±³Ó°£¬½ð·¢µÄÂÜÁÖ¾«Áéµ­µ­µÄÎ¢Ð¦×Å£¬Ëû×ßµ½´°Ç°£¬¿´ÏòÄÇÐ©ÓÀÔ¶¶¼²»»áµ¹ÏÂµÄÂûÈØÊ÷£¬È»ºó£¬·¢³öÁËÇáÎ¢µÄÌ¾Ï¢¡ª¡ªÊ±¼ä£¬Ô­À´Ò²¿ÉÒÔÊÇÕâÃ´Âþ³¤Âð£¿   
ÊÇµÄ£¬Ëû¾õµÄÊ±¼äÂþ³¤¡ª¡ªÕýÈçËû¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºµÄÉúÃüÊÇÈç´ËÂþ³¤Ò»Ñù£¬ÎÞ·¨·ñÈÏ£¬¾«ÁéÂþ³¤µÄÉúÃü¶ÔÓÚÏÖÔÚµÄËûÀ´Ëµ£¬ÒÑ¾­¡­¡­³ÉÁËÒ»ÖÖÖð½¥²»¿°µÄÖØ¸º£¬¶øËû×Ô¼º£¬Ëû×Ô¼ºÊÇÈç´ËµÄ¿ÊÍû×ÅËÀÍö£¬²»Ö¹Ò»´ÎËû»³ÒÉ×Ô¼ºÒÑ¾­²»ÔÙÊÇ×Ô¼º£¬»òÕßÖÁÉÙ²»ÊÇ¾«Áé£¬²»ÊÇÄÇÖÖ¿ÉÒÔ°²ÒÝµÄÏíÊÜÉñËù´ÍÓèµÄÂþ³¤µÄÉúÃüµÄÉúÎï£¬¶øÇÒ¡­¡­ËûÎªÊ²Ã´»î×Å£¿ËûÔø¾­ÎªÁËËû¸¸Ç×µÄÈÙÒ«¡¢ÎªÁËËûµÄÐÖµÜÃÇ¡¢ÎªÁËÖ¤Ã÷Ëû²¢²»ÐèÒªÔø¾­Å×Æú¹ýËûÃÇµÄÄ¸Ç×¡ª¡ªËûÔø¾­ÎªÁËÕâÐ©¶ø»î×Å£¬µ«ÊÇÏÖÔÚÄØ£¿ÔÚËûÔø¾­µÄÀíÓÉ¼¸ºõ¶¼ÒÑ¾­²»ÔÙ´æÔÚµÄÏÖÔÚÄØ£¿   
°ÂÂå·ÒÓÐÁË×Ô¼ºµÄÁµÈË£¬ËûÎªÁËÄÇ¸öÃÅ²»µ±»§²»¶ÔÅ®º¢ºÍÕû¸ö¼Ò×åÉõÖÁËûÄÖ·­ÁË£¬¶øËû¡­¡­ÒòÎªËûµÄ·´¶Ô£¬ËûÉõÖÁÃ»ÓÐ½Óµ½»éÀñµÄÑûÇë¡£»¹ÓÐÂ³Ã×¶û¡­¡­ËûµÄÄ©µÜ£¬ÄÇ¸öº¢×ÓÏÖÔÚÊÇÈü²©Àû¶÷±ÝÏÂµÄ½üÉíÊÌÎÀ£¬µ±È»ÕâÊÇËûËùÏ£ÍûµÄ¡ª¡ª¹úÍõÈçÍ¬³è°®×Ô¼ºµÄº¢×ÓÒ»°ãÌÛ°®ËûµÄÄ©µÜ£¬ÉõÖÁÀÖÓÚ½Ì»áËûÒ»ÇÐ£¬ºÜÏÔÈ»£¬±ÈÆð×÷Îª¸ç¸çµÄËûÀ´Ëµ£¬Â³Ã×¶û¸ü¼Ó³ç°Ý¹úÍõµÄî£ÖÇ£¬Òò´ËËûÉõÖÁ¼¸ºõ²»ÔÙ»Øµ½ËûÃÇµÄ×¡Ëù¡£   
Ôø¾­×¡ÁËÈý¸öÈËµÄ·¿×ÓÍ»È»¿ÕÁËµÄ¸Ð¾õÈÃ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û²»Ï°¹ß£¬Ëû´ÓÃ»Ïëµ½Ëû»áÒòÎªµÜµÜÃÇµÄÀë¿ª¶ø¸Ðµ½²»ÊÊÓ¦£¬¶øÕâÖÖ²»ÊÊ¡­¡­ÉõÖÁºÃÏñÃ»ÓÐÏûÊ§µÄÒ»Ìì¡£   
Ê§È¥ÁËµÜµÜÃÇµÄÅã°é£¬ËûµÄÉú»î¼òµ¥µÄÎÞÐèÈ¥¼Ç×¡Ê²Ã´¡ª¡ªÒòÎªËüÃÇ×ÜÊÇÒ»³É²»±ä¡£ÊÇµÄ£¬µÄÈ·¡­¡­Ëû¸Ðµ½¼ÅÄ¯¡£ÊÇ´ÓÊ²Ã´Ê±ºò¿ªÊ¼µÄ£¬Ò²ÐíÊÇ´Ó½Óµ½Ä¸Ç×µÄËÀÑ¶Ê±ºòÆð£¿ËûÃ»ÓÐ¿ÌÒâµÄÈ¥¼ÇÒä¡£ÓÐµÄÊ±ºòËû»áÕûÒ¹ÕûÒ¹µÄÌÉÔÚÂüÈØÊ÷µÄÖ¦ÌõÄýÊÓ×ÅÐÇ¿Õ£¬»òÕßÊÇ·­ÔÄÄÇÐ©¼èÉ¬ÄÑ¶®µÄÀ¥ÑÅÓïÊé¼®£¬µ«ÔÚ×öÕâÐ©Ê±ËûµÄÒâÊ¶×ÜÊÇÒ»Æ¬¿Õ°×¡£±íÃæÉÏËùÓÐµÄÈËÈÔ¾É¿´µ½Àä¾²î£ÖÇµÄ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡ª¡ªÒòËûÒÑÏ°¹ßÒþ²Ø×Ô¼º£¬Ï°¹ßÀäÐ¦£¬Ï°¹ßÇáÃï£¬Ï°¹ß½¾°Á£¬ÉõÖÁÏ°¹ßµ½µ±ËûÒòÎªÎÞ·¨¼á³Ö¶ø±ÀÀ£µÄÏëÒª¿ÞÆüÊ±Ëû¾¹È»ÒÑÕÒ²»µ½ÑÛÀá¡£ÖÕÓÚµÄ£¬¾ÍÏñËû×Ô¼ºÔ¤¸ÐµÄÒ»Ñù£¬µ±Ëû·¢ÏÖÉõÖÁÁ¬¾«ÁéÃÇ¸èÉù¶¼ÎÞ·¨ÈÃËûÔÚ¸Ð¾õµ½ÈÎºÎÉúÃüµÄÏ²ÔÃÊ±£¬ËûÏëµ½ÁËËÀÍö¡£   
ºÜ·í´ÌµÄ£¬²»ÊÇÇ°ÍùÖÕÎ÷Ö®µØ£¬¶øÊÇËÀÍö¡ª¡ªÒòÎªËû¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼ºÁé»êµÄ¸£·ÖËÆºõÕýÔÚÒ»µãÒ»µãµÄÂýÂýÏûÉ¢£¬ËûÆ£±¹²»¿°£¬ÉõÖÁ¡­¡­²»ÔÙÆÚ´ýÒ»ÖÖÐÂµÄÉú»î¡£   
²»Ö¹Ò»´ÎËûÎª×Ô¼ºÕâÖÖÆæ¹ÖµÄÏë·¨¶ø¸Ðµ½²»½â£¬µ«ÊÇµ±Ëû¿ªÊ¼Ò»´ÎÓÖÒ»´ÎÔÚÃ¿ÌìµÄÉîÒ¹ÀïÒ»¸öÈË¸ÐÊÜÃûÎª¡°·è¿ñ¡±µÄ¸Ð¾õÇÖÊ´×Ô¼ºµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÁ¬ÏëÒªÈ¥ÁË½â×Ô¼ºµÄÏë·¨¶¼Ã»ÓÐÁË£¬ËûÖ»ÆÚ´ýÒ»¸ö¡ª¡ªÄÇ¾ÍÊÇÓÀÔ¶µÄ½áÊø£¬µ«ËûÖªµÀÕâ½«ÓÀÔ¶ÊÇÉÝÍû¡ª¡ªËûÎÞ·¨ÓÃ×Ô¼ºµÄÊÖ½áÊø×Ô¼ºµÄÉúÃü£¬ËûÎÞ·¨Å×µôÕâÐ©ÈÔ¾É½ôÌ×ÔÚ×Ô¼ºÉíÉÏµÄÔðÈÎ£¬Ò²ÎÞ·¨Ô¶ÀëÄÇÐ©ËûËù°®µÄÈË¡£Ö±µ½ÏÖÔÚËû²Å²»µÃ²»³ÐÈÏÕæÕýÐèÒªËûÈËÀ´Ö§³ÅµÄ²¢²»ÊÇ±ðÈË£¬¶øÊÇËû×Ô¼º¡ª¡ª³ÉÎªÄÇÐ©ÈËËùÒÀ¿¿µÄ¶ÔÏóÊÇËûÒ»Ö±ÒÔÀ´Ëù×öµÄ£¬µ«ÄÇ¸öÕæÕýµÄÀíÓÉÈ´ÊÇÒòÎªËûÎÞ·¨½ö½öÖ»¿¿×Ô¼ºµÄÒâÖ¾»îÏÂÈ¥¡£¶àÃ´·í´Ì°¡¡­¡­Ä³Ð©Ê±ºòËû¸Ð¾õµ½×Ô¼ºÕýÔÚÒ»¸öÃûÎª¡°¾øÍû¡±µÄÄàÕÓÖÐÔ½ÏÝÔ½Éî£¬ËûµÄËÄÖ«±»Ò»Ð©Ææ¹ÖµÄ¡¢ÎÞ·¨Àí½âµÄ¶«Î÷Ëù²øÈÆ¡ª¡ª Ò»Ð©ËûÔø¾­ÓµÓÐÈç½ñÈ´²»ÔÙÊôÓÚËûµÄ£¬Ò»Ð©ËûËùÏëÒª·ÅÆúÈ´ÎÞ·¨×öµ½µÄ£¬Ò»Ð©¡­¡­ËûÒþ²ØÔÚ×Ô¼ºÄÚÐÄµÄ½ÇÂäÖÐ²»Ô¸ÕýÊÓµÄ£¬ÄÇÐ©¶«Î÷ÈÃËûÎÞ·¨ÕõÔú£¬Ô½ÏÝÔ½Éî£¬¶Ô´ËËûÊøÊÖÎÞ²ß¡ª¡ª¾¡¹ÜËûÖªµÀËûÖÕ½«ÒòÎªÄÇ¸öÄàÕÓ¶øÖÏÏ¢£¬µ«ËûÈ´ÎÞ·¨¡ª¡ªÒ²²»Ô¸¡ª¡ªÈ¥ÕõÍÑÄÇÐ©Êø¸¿×ÅËûµÄ¶«Î÷£¬ËûÐèÒªÄÇÐ©¡ª¡ªËûÖªµÀ¡£Ò»Ö±ÒÔÀ´ËûÊÇÄÇÃ´µÄÌ°ÁµÕâÄÇÐ©µÄ´æÔÚ¡£Ëû×ÜÊÇÔÚ±íÃæÉÏÄ®ÊÓÄÇÐ©¸ÐÇé£¬ËûÉõÖÁÇáÃïËüÃÇ£¬µ«Êµ¼ÊÉÏËûÈ´ÊÇÌ°À·µÄÈçÍ¬÷Ò÷Ñ°ãµÄ²»·Å¹ýÈÎºÎ¿¿½üËûµÄÎÂÅ¯¡­¡­Ã»´í£¬Õâ¾ÍÊÇËû¡ª¡ªÐéÎ±£¬ÇÒÓÞ´À£¬»¹ÓÐ¡­¡­Å³Èõ¡£   
ËûÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÓÐ¶àÅ³Èõ¡£ËûµÄ°ÁÂýÊÇÒòÎªËûÊÇÈç´Ëº¦ÅÂ×Å±»ÉËº¦£¬ËùÒÔËûÔ¶ÀëÒ»ÇÐ£¬×°×÷Ê²Ã´¶¼ÎÞËùÎ½£¬µ«È´ÓÖÎÞ·¨¿ËÖÆ×Ô¼ºÏëÒª¿¿½üÄÇÐ©¹âÃ÷ºÍÎÂÅ¯µÄÓûÍû¡£   
ËùÒÔËû±»¼å°¾×Å¡ª¡ªËûÔ÷ºÞ×ÅÎÞ·¨Éì³öÊÖÈ¥Îª×Ô¼º´ø»ØËùÏ£ÍûÒ»ÇÐµÄ×Ô¼º£¬±ÉÊÓ×Å×Ô¼ºµÄÐéÎ±£¬µ«ÓÖÁ¯Ãõ×ÅÓÞ´ÀµÄ×Ô¼º¡£ËûÎÞ·¨È¥½«¡°×Ô¼º¡±´ÓÕâÐ©¸´ÔÓµÄ¸Ð¾õÖÐ·ÖÀëÖÐÀ´£¬ÒòÎª¡­¡­Ëû²»ÖªµÀÒ»µ©ÕâÐ©¶¼ÏûÊ§ÁË£¬ÄÇÃ´Ëû»¹»áÊ£ÏÂÊ²Ã´£¿   
ËûÌýµ½ÁËÒ»Õó¸ÉÉ¬µÄÐ¦Éù»®ÆÆÁË°²¾²µÄ¿ÕÆø¡£ÕúÁËÆ¬¿ÌËû²ÅÖªµÀÄÇÖÖºÁÎÞÃÀ¸ÐÉùÒôÊÇËû×Ô¼º·¢³öµÄ¡£ÓÐÆ¬¿ÌËû¸Ðµ½Ã£È»£¬ÓÚÊÇËûÀë¿ªÄÇÊìÏ¤µÄ·ç¾°¿ªÊ¼»Øµ½ÄÇÐ©¹«ÎÄµÄÉí±ß£¬µ«×îÖÕËûÈ´ÔÚÎÝ½ÇµÄÒø¾µÇ°Í£×¡ÁË£¬ËûÄýÊÓ×Å¾µÖÐµÄ×Ô¼º£¬ÊÓÏß´ÓÏÂò¢°ÁÂýµÄÇúÏßÖð½¥ÉÏÒÆµ½À¶É«µÄË«ÑÛ£¬È»ºó¡­¡­Ëû¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼ºµÄºôÎüÍ£ÖÍÁË¡£   
ÊÇ¶àÉÙÄêÒÔÇ°ÄØ£¿¾Ãµ½Á¬Ò»Ö±ÏëÒªÃú¼ÇµÄ×Ô¼º¶¼¿ìÒªÍü¼ÇÁË£¬¿ÉÊÇÔÚÕâÒ»¿ÌÈ´ÓÖÔÙ´Î¿´µ½¡ª¡ªÃÀÀöµÄÀ¶É«ÑÛ¾¦±¾Ó¦±¦Ê¯°ãÉÁÒ«×Å£¬µ«ÀïÃæÂúÊ¢×ÅµÄ¾øÍûºÍÍ´¿àÈ´ÈÃËü°µµ­ÎÞ¹â¡ª¡ªÈç´ËµÄ¡­¡­ÊìÏ¤°¡¡­¡­ÓÖÈç´ËµÄ¡­¡­Ä°Éú¡­¡­   
¡°Õâ²»¿ÉÄÜ¡­¡­¡± ËûµÍµÍµÄÉëÒ÷×Å£¬µ«È´Ã»ÓÐÓÂÆøÔÙÒ»´Î¿´Ïë¾µÃæ£¬Ë³×Å¾µÃæÍäÏÂÁËÉíÌå£¬ËûÎÞ·¨¿ËÖÆµÄ·¢×Å¶¶£¬¸Ð¾õÉíÌå±»Ò»ÖÖ´ÓÎ´ÓÐ¹ýµÄº®Àä±ù¶³×Å£¬Ëû¸Ðµ½Àä£¬²¢ÇÒÑ£ÔÎ¡£   
¡°Õâ¾ÍÊÇÄãµÄ×çÖäÂð£¿¡±µÍµÍµÄÄØà«×Å£¬Ëû²¢Ã»ÓÐ·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼ºÓÃÁË±ÈÏëÏóÖÐÈáºÍµÄÓïµ÷£¬¡°ÎÒÖÕÓÚ»¹ÊÇ±»Ò»ÇÐÅ×ÆúÁË¡­¡­¾ÍºÍÄãÒ»Ñù£¬Ä¸Ç×¡£¡±   
  
  
µÚËÄÕÂ Fronte Et Animo ÈÝÃ²ºÍÁé»ê   
  
¡°Ä³Ð©Ê±ºò£¬ÄãÕæÊÇ¸ö±¿º¢×Ó¡£¡±   
ÓÅÃÀµÄÉùÒôÇáÈáµÄµÍà«×Å¡£ËûÇ×êÇµÄ¾ÍÔÚËû¶ú±ß£¬¶øËû£¬Ëû±»ËûÓµ×Å£¬¸Ð¾õµ½Ç°ËùÎ´ÓÐµÄÎÂÅ¯¡£   
¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÖªµÀÕâÓÐ¶àÃ´µÄÓÞ´À£¬µ«ËûºÜÄÑÈ¥ÔÚºõÄÇÐ©¡£ÔçÔÚµ±³õËûÑ¡ÔñÊ±£¬Ëû¾ÍÃ»ÓÐÁË³ÙÒÉµÄÈ¨Àû£¬¶øÓµ×ÅËûµÄ¾«ÁéÓ¦¸ÃÒ²ÖªµÀÕâÒ»µã¡£Ëû¸Ã¸ÐÐ»ËûÂð£¿±Ï¾¹ËûÃ»ÓÐÒòÎªËûÄÇÄçËÀÇ°µÄÓÞ´À¶øÇáÊÓËû£¬Ïà·´µÄ£¬ÔÚËûÕâ¶ùËûµÃµ½ÁËÒ»ÉúÖÐ×îÎÞÎ¢²»ÖÁµÄºÇ»¤¡ª¡ªÎÞÂÛÊÇÉíÌå£¬»¹ÊÇÁé»ê¡£   
¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´Äã²»Ô¸Òâ°ÑÍ··¢·ÅÏÂÀ´£¿¡±   
Ç×ÎÇÒ»¸ö½ÓÒ»¸ö£¬ÇáÈáµÄÂäÔÚËûµÄ·¢ÉÏ£¬ËûÖªµÀÕâÐ©ÎÇ»á³öÏÖ½ö½öÊÇÒòÎªËûÉíºóµÄ½ð·¢¾«ÁéÏ²»¶ÕâÖÖÇ×êÇµÄ¸Ð¾õ£¬ËùÒÔËûÎ¢Î¢µÄÌ¾Ï¢×Å£¬°ÑÉíÌå·ÅËÉµÄºó¿¿£¬¸ÐÊÜ×Å¶Ô·½µÄÌåÎÂ¡£   
¡°Ò»¶¨ÒªÓÐÔ­ÒòÂð£¿ÎÒÖ»ÊÇ¡­¡­àÅ£¬²»Ï²»¶¡£¡±   
¡°ÎÒµ¹¾õµÃÊÇÒòÎªÄã¾õµÃÕÚ×¡Äãî£ÖÇµÄ¶îÍ·ÈÃÄãÏÔµÃÖÉÆø¡ª¡ªÄãÊÇ²»Ï²»¶ÄÇ¸ö£¬¶ÔÂð£¿¡±   
¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÇáÐ¦ÆðÀ´¡£Õâ¸ö½ð·¢µÄ¾«Áé£¬Õâ¸ö¸Ú¶àÁÖµÄÓ¢ÐÛ£¬ÒÔÇ°ÔõÃ´¾ÍÃ»ÓÐ·¢ÏÖËûµÄ´ÏÃôÄØ£¿¶øÇÒ¡­¡­¾¿¾¹ÊÇÊ²Ã´Ê±ºò£¬Ëû·´µ¹±È×Ô¼º¸ü¼ÓÃ÷°××Ô¼ºÁË£¿ÊÇÒòÎª×Ô¼ºÒ»Ö±²»È¥¿´Ëû£¬¶øËûÈ´×ÜÊÇ¿´×Å×Ô¼ºÂð£¿»¹ÊÇÒòÎª¡­¡­   
¡°Äã¾Í²»ÄÜ²»ÒªºúË¼ÂÒÏëÂï£¡¡±   
¿´°É£¬Á¬×Ô¼ºÔÚÏëÊ²Ã´¶¼ÖªµÀÁË£¡Ëûµ½µ×ÊÇ²»ÊÇÏñ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û±ÝÏÂÄÇÑùÄÜ¹»¿´Í¸ÈËÐÄ°¡£¿   
¡°¿´Í¸ÄãµÄÐÄË¼»¹²»ÐèÒªÓÃµ½¾«ÉñÁ¦ÄØ£¡Ö»Òª¿´ÄãµÄ±íÇé¾Í¹»ÁË¡£¡±   
ÕâÏÂ×ÓÖ»ÄÜÌ¾Ï¢ÁË¡£¹ûÕæ£¬»¹ÊÇÒòÎª×Ô¼º¶ÔËû³·ÏÂÁËÐÄ·ÀÄØ¡­¡­±Ï¾¹°¡£¬Á¬×îÎÛ»àµÄ²¿·Ö¶¼ÒÑ¾­±»Ëû¿´µ½ÁË£¬ËùÒÔ£¬·´µ¹ÈÃËû³ÉÁËÎ¨Ò»ÄÜ¹»½Ó½üÕæÊµµÄ×Ô¼ºµÄÈË£¬Õâ¾ÍÊÇèóÀ­ÃÇµÄ×½Åª°É£¿   
Î¢Î¢¿àÐ¦×Å£¬°ë×ª¹ýÉí°ÑÁ³²Ø½øÁË¶Ô·½µÄ»³ÖÐ£¬¸Ð¾õÍâ²¿µÄ¹âÏßºÍ¿ÕÆøµÄÇåÐÂ¶¼±»ÕÚ±ÎÁË£¬ÓÚÊÇ·´¶øÄþ¾²ÁËÏÂÀ´¡ª¡ªÒÑ¾­£¬Ï°¹ßÁËÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéµÄÎ¶µÀÄØ£¬ÎÂÈáµÄÇà²ÝÆøÏ¢ºÍÑô¹âµÄÎ¶µÀ»ìÔÚÒ»Æð£¬ÈÎºÎÊ±ºò¶¼ÈÃËû°²ÐÄ£¬ËùÒÔ¡­¡­ËùÒÔ£¬¾ÍÕâÑù×Ó°É£¬¾ÍÕâÑù×Ó°Ñ×Ô¼º½»¸¶¸øËû£¬ÒòÎªÕâ¸öÊÇÁ¬×Ô¼º¶¼²»ÒªµÄ×Ô¼ºÄØ¡£   
¡°ÉË¿Ú¡­¡­»¹Í´Âð£¿¡±   
»¹ÊÇ±»²ì¾õµ½¶¯Ò¡ÁË£¬ËùÒÔ½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõÎÊµÄÄÇÃ´Ð¡ÐÄÒíÒí£¬ÄÇÖÖÉîÉîµÄÁ¯Ï§Í¨¹ýÁ³¼Õ½ôÌù×ÅµÄÐØÌÅ´«À´µÄÎ¢Î¢µÄÕð¶¯ÈÃÂÜÁÖµÄÉäÊÖ¸Ð¾õµÄÁÜÀì¾¡ÖÂ£¬Ò»Ë²¼ä¸Ð¾õµ­µ­µÄÅ¯Á÷Ò»²ã²ãµÄÓ¿ÁËÉÏÀ´£¬ËùÒÔ£¬»Ø´ðµÄ¾ÓÈ»±È×Ô¼ºÏëÏóµÄ»¹ÒªÓÐÓÂÆø¡£   
¡°»¹ÔÚÍ´ÄØ£¬²»¹ý£¬Ó¦¸ÃºÜ¿ì¾Í»áÓúºÏÁË¡£¡±   
* * * *   
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¡¡±   
±»ºô»½ÁË¡£½Ó×ÅÊÖÖÐ·æÀûµÄ²£Á§ËéÆ¬±»¶á×ß£¬¶ø×Ô¼º£¬±»ºÝºÝµÄÈÓµ½ÁËµØÉÏ¡£   
Ö±µ½ÕâÒ»¿ÌÎªÖ¹£¬ÂÜÁÖµÄ¾«Áé¶¼»¹²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼º×öÁËÊ²Ã´£¬Ëû°ë×øÔÚ±»Ë®½þÊªµÄµØ°åÉÏ£¬Ã£È»µÄÄýÊÓ×Å×Ô¼ºÕýÈçÈªÓ¿°ãÁ÷³öÏÊÑªµÄÊÖÍó£¬Á³ÉÏµÄ±íÇé·Â·ðÒÑ¾­Ô¶ÀëÁËÕâ¸öÏÖÊµµÄÊÀ½ç¡£   
¡°Äã¸ÉÁËÊ²Ã´¡ª¡ª¡±   
¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼ºµÄÐÄ±»ºÝºÝµÄ¾¾½ôÁË£¬ÒÑ¾­ºÜ¾ÃºÜ¾ÃÃ»ÓÐ³öÏÖ¹ýµÄ·ßÅ­È¼ÉÕ×ÅËû£¬¼¸ºõÃ»ÓÐ¾­¹ýË¼¿¼£¬Ëû¾Í´óÉùµÄºÇ³â×ÅÕâ¸öÂÜÁÖÄêÇáµÄ¾«Áé£º   
¡°Äã·èÁËÂð£¡¡±   
¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û±»Õâ¸ö´Ê¾ªÐÑÁË¡£ËûÕö´óÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬¿´ÁË¿´×Ô¼ºµÄÊÖÍó£¬È»ºóÍ»È»Ì§ÆðÍ·×¢ÊÓ×ÅËû²»Çë×ÔÀ´µÄ¿ÍÈË¡£   
¡°ÎÒÃ»ÓÐÌýµ½ÄãÇÃÏìÎÒ°ì¹«ÊÒµÄÃÅ¡£¡±   
ÂÜÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÆ½¾²µÄËµ×Å£¬·Â·ðÕâ²ÅÊÇ×îÖØÒªµÄÊÂ£¬¶øËûÕýÔÚÒòÎªÁ÷Ñª¶øÖð½¥¶á×ßËûµÄÉúÃüµÄÊÖÍóÖ»²»¹ýÊÇÎÞ¹Ø½ôÒªµÄÐ¡ÊÂ¡£   
Ò»Ë²¼ä¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¸Ð¾õµ½Ò»ÖÖÕæÊµµÄ¿Ö¾å¿ªÊ¼Õ¼¾ÝÁËËûµÄÐÄ¡ª¡ªÄÑµÀËûµÄÑµ³â²ÅÊÇ×î½Ó½üÊÂÊµµÄ£¿Õâ¸öº¢×ÓÒÑ¾­·ÅÆúÁË×Ô¼ºµÄÐÄÂð£¿²»,Õâ²»¿ÉÄÜ¡­¡­¸úËûÉÏÒ»´Î¼ûµ½Õâ¸öº¢×Ó»¹²»µ½Ò»°ÙÄêµÄÊ±¼ä£¡µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­   
µ«ÊÇÕâ¸öº¢×ÓÈ·Êµ¸Ä±äÁË¡ª¡ª²¢ÇÒ£¬Èç´ËÃ÷ÏÔ¡£   
Ð¡ÐÄÒíÒíµÄ¿¿½ü£¬È»ºóÇáÇáµÄÎÕ×¡ÄÇÊÜÉËµÄÊÖ±Û£¬½ð·¢¾«ÁéÄýÊÓ×Å¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÌì¿ÕÉ«µÄÑÛ¾¦£¬È»ºó£¬Ëû¿ªÊ¼ÄîÒ»¸öÖÎÓúµÄÖäÎÄ¡ª¡ªÌìÖªµÀËû¶àÃ´ÇìÐÒÂÜÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÃ»ÓÐ·´¿¹£¬µ«Ò²Ö»ÓÐÌìÖªµÀ¡­¡­ÌìÖªµÀµ±Ëû¿´¼ûÉË¿ÚÖð½¥ÓúºÏÊ±³öÏÖÔÚÄÇË«±ÌÀ¶É«µÄÑÛ¾¦ÀïµÄÑá¾ëÊ±£¬ËûÓÐ¶àÃ´ÐÄÍ´¡ª¡ª   
Õâ¸öº¢×Ó£¬ÊÇÕæµÄÑá¾ëÁËÉúÃü°¡¡­¡­   
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡­¡­¡±   
ÇáÇáµÄºô»½×Å¶Ô·½µÄÃû×Ö£¬½ð·¢¾«Áé¸Ð¾õÍ´³þÒ»µãÒ»µãµÄÓ¿½øÁËËûµÄÐÄ£¬µ½µ×ÊÇÊ²Ã´ÈÃÕâ¸ö²»µ½Ò»°ÙÄêÇ°»¹»îÆÃµÄ½«Ëû´òµ¹ÔÚµØµÄº¢×Ó±ä³ÉÁËÕâÑù£¿¶øÂÜÁÖµÄ¾«ÁéÃÇ£¬ÄÇÃ´¶àµÄ¾«ÁéÃÇ£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´¾ÓÈ»Ã»ÓÐÒ»¸ö·¢ÏÖÕâ¸öº¢×ÓÒÑ¾­Í´¿àµÄÏëÒªÉ±ËÀ×Ô¼ºÄØ£¿   
* * * *   
¡°ÔÚÏëÊ²Ã´£¿¡±   
ÇáÇáµÄÍÐÆð»³ÖÐµÍÐ¦×ÅµÄ¾«Áé¿¡ÃÀµÄÁ³£¬¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÇáÇáµÄÔÚ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄ¶îÍ·ÉÏÂäÏÂÇáÎÇ¡£ËûÏ²»¶ÉíÌåµÄ½Ó´¥£¬Õâ»áÈÃËû¾õµÃÊæ·þ£¬Òò´Ë£¬ËûÒÔÇ°³£³£ºÍËûµÄ°ëÉíÕâÃ´×ö£¬µ«Ëû´ÓÃ»Ïë¹ýËû»áÕâÑùÓµ±§ÁíÒ»¸ö¾«Áé¡ª¡ª Ò»¸ö±ÈËûÄêÓ×ÁËÌ«¶àµÄ¾«Áé£¬ËûÓÀÔ¶ÎÞ·¨ÖªµÀèóÀ­ÃÇ»áÔõÃ´°²ÅÅ£¬²»ÊÇÂð£¿   
¡°ÔÚÏëÄÇÌìµÄÊÂ¡£¡±   
ÕæÊÇ³öºõÒâÁÏµÄ»Ø´ð°¡¡­¡­Ô­±¾ÒÔÎªÕâ¸ö½¾°ÁµÄº¢×Ó¿ÉÄÜÒ»±²×Ó¶¼²»»áÔÚÌáÆðÕâ¼þÊÂÁË£¬µ«ÊÇ£¬Ã»Ïëµ½È´ÊÇËû×Ô¼ºÌáÆðÀ´ÁË¡£Î¢Î¢µÄÌ¾ÁË¿ÚÆø£¬½ðÉ«¾«ÁéÎÕ×¡ÁË»³ÖÐ¾«ÁéÐÞ³¤µÄÊÖ£¬°ÑËûÃÇµÄÊÖÖ¸²øÔÚÁËÒ»Æð¡£   
¡°Ô¸ÒâÌ¸Ì¸Âð£¿¡±   
¡°ºÃµÄ¡£¡±   
¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÎÊµÄºÜÐ¡ÐÄ£¬µ«ÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéÈ´»Ø´ðµÄÊ®·Ö¸É´à¡£¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÃ»ÓÐÏë¹ýÈÃÊÂÇéÕâÃ´¹ýÈ¥£¬²¢ÇÒÒÅÍüËü. ËûÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÍü²»ÁË£¬¶øÇÒ£¬ËûÒ²ÏëÖªµÀ×Ô¼º¾¿¾¹ÆÚ´ý´ÓÕâ¸ö½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõÉíÉÏµÃµ½Ê²Ã´¡ª¡ªÊÇ¾ÈÊêÂð£¿»òÕßÖ»ÊÇÒ»Ê±µÄÆ½¾²£¿µ±Õâ¸ö½ð·¢µÄ¾«Áé³¢ÊÔ×ÅÖÎºÃËûµÄÉË¿ÚµÄÊ±ºòËûÃ»ÓÐ·´¿¹£¬²»ÊÇÒòÎªËûºó»Ú×Ô¼ºËù×öµÄÒ»ÇÐ£¬ËûÖ»ÊÇ¾õµÃÎÞËùÎ½£¬Ö»ÊÇÕâÑù£¬ËùÒÔµ±Õâ¸ö½ð·¢µÄ¾«Áé´øËûÀë¿ªÂÜÁÖµÄÊ±ºòËûÉõÖÁÒ»ÑÔ²»·¢¡ª¡ªËû°ÑËû´øµ½Õâ¸öÃØÃÜµÄÊ÷ÎÝ£¬ÖÎÁÆËû£¬²¢ÇÒÎÞÎ¢²»ÖÁµÄÕÕ¹ËËû£¬ÔÚËû³ÁÄ¬Ê±ËûÖ»ÊÇ¾²¾²µÄÄýÊÓËû£¬¶øÍíÉÏËû±»Ø¬ÃÎ¾ªÐÑÎÞ·¨ÈëË¯Ê±£¬Ëû¾Í»áÕûÍíµÄÎªËû¸è³ª¡­¡­´ÓÃ»ÓÐÈËÕâÑù¶Ô´ýËû£¬·Â·ðËûÊÇÊ²Ã´Ò×ËéµÄË®¾§ÖÆÆ·Ò»°ã£¬µ«ËûÖªµÀËûÏ²»¶ÕâÑù£¬ËûÉõÖÁ¾ìÁµ×ÅÒ¹ÍíÊ±½ð·¢¾«Áé½ôÓµ×ÅËûµÄÌåÎÂ¡£ËûÎª´Ë¶ø¸Ðµ½Ðß³Ü£¬Îª×Ô¼ºµÄ´àÈõ£¬µ«ÊÇËûÓÖ¶Ô´ËÎÞ·¨×Ô°Î£¬ËûÎÞ·¨²»Ñá¶ñÈç´ËÈíÈõµÄ×Ô¼º£¬µ«Ã¿µ±Ëû´ÓØ¬ÃÎÖÐÐÑÀ´Ê±£¬ËûÓÖÎÞ·¨µÖ¿¹¶ã½øÄÇ¸öÎÂÅ¯µÄ»³±§µÄÓÕ»ó¡£   
¡°ÑÏËàµÄ±íÇé¡ª¡ªÄã¿´ÉÏÈ¥ÏóÊÇÔÚ×¼±¸ÑÝ½²µÄ¸¹¸å£¿¡±   
½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéºÃÆæµÄÎÊ×Å£¬ËûÒ»Ö±×¢ÊÓ×ÅÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéÒõÇç²»¶¨µÄÁ³£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÎªËû°ë¿ªÍæÐ¦µÄÓïÆøÐ¦ÁËÆðÀ´¡£   
¡°²»£¬²»ÊÇÕâÑù£¬¡±ËûµÍµÍµÄËµ£¬ÓÐÐ©²»È·¶¨£¬¡°ÎÒÖ»ÊÇ²»ÖªµÀÒªÔõÃ´¿ªÍ·£¬»òÕßÒªËµÐ©Ê²Ã´£¬ÄÇÌì¡­¡­ÄãÈÏÎªÄÇÌìÎÒÔÚ×öÊ²Ã´£¿¡±   
¡°Ò»¿ªÊ¼ÎÒÈÏÎªÄã´òËãÉ±ÁËÄã×Ô¼º£¬µ«ºóÀ´ÎÒÖªµÀÊÂÇé²»ÊÇÄÇÑù¡£¡±   
¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´ÄãÕâÃ´Ïë£¿ÎÒÊÇËµ£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´ÄãÈÏÎªÎÒ²»ÊÇ¡­¡­ßÀ£¬ÔÚÉ±ËÀ×Ô¼º£¿¡±   
×îºó¼¸¸ö×ÖËµµÄÓÐÐ©ÃãÇ¿£¬¶ø½ð·¢¾«ÁéÒ²Ìý³öÀ´ÁË£¬ËûÓÃ×Ô¼ºµÄÁ³¼Õ½ôÌù×ÅÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéË¿¾î°ãµÄµ­½ð·¢£¬°ÑËû±§µÄ¸ü½ôÁËÐ©¡£   
¡°Èç¹ûÄãÏë½áÊø×Ô¼ºµÄÉúÃü£¬ÄÇÃ´Äã¸ù±¾²»»á¸øÈÎºÎÈË¾ÈÄãµÄ»ú»á¡£ÄãÖ»ÊÇ¡­¡­Ê§È¥ÁËÀíÖÇ¡£¡±   
¡°Äã²»ÎÊÎÒ·¢ÉúÁËÊ²Ã´Âð£¿¡±   
¡°ÎÒÃ»ÓÐÎÊ¡£µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­Èç¹û½²Êö²»»áÔÙÒ»´ÎµÄÉËº¦ÄãµÄ»°£¬Ò²ÐíÄãÔ¸Òâ¸æËßÎÒ£¿¡±   
¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÃ»ÓÐËµ»°£¬ËûÖ»ÊÇ³é³öÁË×Ô¼º±»ÎÕ½ôµÄÊÖ£¬ÈÃ×Ô¼º¸üÉîµÄ¶ã½ø½ð·¢¾«ÁéµÄ»³ÖÐ£¬È»ºóÇáÇáµÄÌ¾Ï¢£¬Ëû¸Ðµ½¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¸§Ãþ×ÅËûµÄÍ··¢£¬¶¯×÷ÇáÈáµÄ·Â·ðÊÇÅÂÅªËéÁËËû¡£   
¡°ÎÒÖ»ÊÇ¡­¡­¿´µ½ÁË¾µ×Ó¡ª¡ª¡±   
  
  
µÚÎåÕÂ Autliberi º¢×Ó   
  
¡°ÎÒÖ»ÊÇ¡­¡­¿´µ½ÁË¾µ×Ó¡ª¡ª¡±   
ËùÓÐµÄÄÇÐ©£¬ÄÇÐ©¹ØÓÚÑªºÍÍ´¿à»¹ÓÐ±¯ÉËµÄÒ»ÇÐ£¬×îÖÕÖ»»¯³ÉÁËÕâÒ»¾ä¶øÒÑ¡£¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÓÃÆ½µ­µÄÉùÒôÈç´ËµÄËßËµ×Å£¬¶ø¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÈ´¸Ð¾õ,ËûºÃÏñ¾ÍÒª´ÓËû»³ÖÐÏûÊ§,ËùÒÔËû¸ü½ôµÄÓµ±§×Å»³ÖÐµÄËû£¬ËäÈ», Ã÷ÖªµÀÕâÌ«½ôµÄÓµ±§¿ÉÄÜ»á°ÑËûÅªÌÛÁË¡£   
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡­¡­¡±   
¡°àÅ£¿¡±   
¡°Äã¡­¡­ÓÐ¶à¾ÃÃ»ÓÐ¿ÞÁËÄØ£¿¡±   
¡°ß×£¿°¡°¡£¬²»¼ÇµÃÁËÄØ¡­¡­¡±   
ÉËÄÔ½îµÄ»ØÒä×Å£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÍêÈ«±»Õâ¸öÎÊÌâÎªÄÑÁË£¬µ«ÊÇµ±×îÖÕ¿ÉÒÔ»Ø´ð½ôÓµ×ÅËûµÄ¾«ÁéÊ±£¬ËûÈ´Ö»ÄÜÎ¢Î¢µÄ¿àÐ¦¶øÒÑ¡£   
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¿¡±   
¡°Ê²Ã´£¿¡±   
¡°ÏÖÔÚÎÒÖ»ÄÜ¿´µ½ÂûéÅÊ÷Ó´£¬ËùÒÔ¡­¡­¡±   
ËùÒÔ£¬Äã¿ÉÒÔ¿Þ³öÀ´£¬ÎÒ²»»á¿´ÄãµÄÁ³¡ª¡ªÎÂÈáµÄ½ð·¢¾«Áé°¡£¬ËûÏëËµµÄÓ¦¸ÃÊÇÕâ¸ö°É£¿¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÃ»ÓÐËµ³öËûÔø¾­³¢ÊÔ×ÅÓÃÑÛÀáÀ´¸§Æ½×Ô¼º±»·è¿ñÇÖÊ´µÄÐÄ¡ª¡ªÄÇÊ±Ëû²Å·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼ºÒÑ¾­Íü¼ÇÁË¿ÞÆüµÄ·½·¨£¬Ëû²»ÏëÈÃ½ð·¢¾«ÁéÖªµÀËû²»ÄÜ¹»¿ÞÆü£¬Ò²²»ÏëÈÃËûÖªµÀËûÔø¾­ÏëÒª¿ÞÆü£¬¶ÔÓÚËûÀ´ËµÕâÊÇÒ»ÖÖ¹ÌÖ´µ½ÓÞ´ÀµÄñæ³Ö¡£ËùÒÔ£¬¾¡¹ÜËûÏñÖ»ÊÜÉËµÄÂ¹Ò»Ñù¶ã½øÁË¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûµÄ»³±§£¬µ«ËûÈ´¾Ü¾øÏòËûÕ¹Ê¾×Ô¼ºµÄÐÄ£¬ËûÖªµÀÕâÊÇÖÖÓÞ´À£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­ËûÈ´ÎÞ·¨ÈÓµôËüÃÇ£¡ÒòÎª£¬³ýÁËñæ³Ö£¬ËûÒÑ¾­Ã»ÓÐÈÎºÎ¿ÉÒÔÖ§³ÅËûÐÄÁéµÄ´æÔÚÁË¡­¡­   
¡°Äã°¡£¬Äã½¾°ÁµÄ¾ÍÏñÒ»Í·Áú¡£¡±   
Î¢Î¢Ì¾Ï¢×ÅµÄ¾«ÁéÍõ£¬ÓÖÒ»´Î£¬¿´´©ÁË×Ô¼ºµÄÐÄÄØ¡­¡­ËùÒÔËµµ½µ××Ô¼º»¹ÊÇ¸ö±¿µ°°É£¿¿àÐ¦×ÅÃ»ÓÐËµ»°£¬ÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéÉì³öË«±Û»·×¡ÁË½ð·¢¾«ÁéÍõµÄÑü£¬°Ñ¶îÍ·µÖÉÏÁËËûµÄ¼ç¡£¾ÍÕâÑù£¬ËûÃÇË­¶¼²»ÔÙ³öÉù£¬Ö»ÊÇ¾²¾²µÄ¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼ººÍ¶Ô·½µÄÊÀ½çÖð½¥¿¿½ü£¬Ö±µ½ÄÇÔ­±¾Ò£²»¿É¼°µÄ´æÔÚÖð½¥Ìù½üµÄÈçËûÃÇ½ô½ôÏàÓµµÄÉíÌå£¬Ö±µ½³ÁÄ¬ÔÚËûÃÇÖ®¼äÉ¢ÂäÁËÌ«¶àÃÔ»óµÄ»¨·Û¡£   
¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´£¿¡±   
ÈáºÍµÄ·ÕÎ§ÈÃ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¸Ð¾õµ½×Ô¼º¾Í¿ìÒªÄçËÀÆäÖÐÁË¡£ÐÄÖÐÓÐ¸öÉùÒôÔÚ¸æËßËû£¬Ö»ÒªËûÔ¸Òâ£¬Ëû¾Í¿ÉÒÔÈÃ×Ô¼ºÔÚÕâÀïÕÒµ½ËûËùÒªµÄ£¬ÔÚËû±»´ø×ßÊ±ËûÔø¾­¾ö¶¨Ëû½«Ë³Ó¦ÃüÔËµÄ°²ÅÅ¡ª¡ª¼ÈÈ»èóÀ­ÃÇÔÚËûÉËº¦×Ô¼ºµÄÊ±ºò¸øÁËËûÕâ¸ö½ðÉ«µÄ¾«Áé£¬ÄÇÃ´Ëû½«½ÓÊÜËû£¬ÎÞÂÛËû´øÀ´µÄ½«ÊÇÉËº¦»¹ÊÇ¡­¡­°®£¬µ«ËûºÜ¿ì¾ÍÁË½âµ½×Ô¼º¸ù±¾×ö²»µ½ÕâÒ»µã¡ª¡ªËû²»¿ÉÄÜÓÀÔ¶ÕâÑùÊ²Ã´¶¼²»ÎÊ£¬ËûÃÇ²»¿ÉÄÜÔ¶ÀëÏÖÊµ£¬ËùÒÔ¡­¡­ËûÐèÒªÒ»¸ö´ð°¸£¬»òÕß£¬Ò»¸ö´òÆÆÒ»ÇÐµÄÐ¨×Ó¡ª¡ªËûÎÞ·¨ÈÃ×Ô¼ºÒ»Ö±´¦ÓÚÕâÖÖ×´Ì¬¡£   
¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´ÄãÕâÃ´×ö£¿¡±   
½ðÉ«µÄ¾«ÁéÃ»ÓÐ»Ø´ð£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û´Ó×Ô¼ºËùÒÀ¿¿µÄÐØÌÅµÄÇáÎ¢Õð¶¯¸Ð¾õµ½ÁË¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûµÄÒ»¸öÌ¾Ï¢£¬ËûÏëÒª´ÓËûµÄ»³±§ÖÐÀë¿ª£¬µ«ÊÇ¶Ô·½½ô½ôµÄÓµ±§È´ÈÃËû×ö²»µ½£¬Ëû¸Ð¾õÒ»¸öÎÂÈáµÄÎÇÂäÔÚÁËËûµÄÍ·¶¥£¬È»ºó£¬ËûÌýµ½ÁË½ðÉ«¾«ÁéµÄ¸è³ª¡£   
Nae! Be-vall dannar lais na-h¨²l,   
¨ªnath arnediad bin revail gelaidh!   
¨ªnath 'wannanner be yllath gelig   
e-viruvor velui ned bair erchail athan Ann?n,   
di-rynd luin Elbereth ias elenath   
thiliar na-'l¨ªr lam d?n aer a brand.   
  
Man adbannatha hi ylf anim?   
  
Dan hi Elbereth Gilthoniel orthant cammad ?n od   
Uilos bin fain a d¨²ath dadlemmir lonnath phain;   
a fuin eth thindor caeda na-falvath immen dad   
a hith doba v¨ªrath e Girith Galad an-uir.   
Gwannen hi Dor Belain, gwannen o Thr?n!   
  
Navaer! Dor Belain hirithar aen allen.   
Allen hirithar aen. Navaer!   
½ðÉ«¾«ÁéÓÃµÄÊÇ¹ÅÀÏµÄÀ¥ÑÅÓï£¬ËûµÄÉùÒôºÜÃÀ£¬Òò´Ë¾¡¹Ü¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÒÑ¾­²»ÊÇµÚÒ»´ÎÌýµ½ËûµÄ¸èÉù£¬µ«»¹ÊÇÎª×ÅÃÀÃîµÄÉùÒô³Á×í£¬Ëû¾²¾²µÄñöÌýÁËÆ¬¿Ì£¬È»ºó¡­¡­Ëû¼ÇÆðÕâÊÇÒ»Ê×ËûÔø¾­Ìýµ½¹ýµÄ¸è¡£   
¡°ÎÒÌý¹ýÕâ¸ö£¬¡±ÔÚ¸èÉùÍ£ÐªÏÂÀ´Ö®ºó£¬ËûËµµÀ£¬¡°ÕâÊÇ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËµÄ¸è¡£¡±   
¡°ËüµÄÈ·ÊÇ¡£¡±½ðÉ«¾«Áé·¢³öµÍµÍµÄÐ¦Éù£¬ËûµÄÊÖÖ¸ÔÚ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµ­½ðÉ«µÄ³¤·¢ÖÐ´©ÐÐ×Å¡ª¡ªËûÒÑ¾­°ÑËüÃÇ·ÅÏÂÀ´ÁË£¬Ëû²»µÃ²»³ÐÈÏÕâÑù¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¿´ÉÏÈ¥Æ¯ÁÁµÄ±ÈËûËùÏëµ½µÄ¸ü¶à£¬¶øÇÒÒ²¸üÖÉÆø£¬ÕâÈÃËû¼¸ºõÎÞ·¨¾Ü¾øÕâ¸öº¢×ÓµÄÈÎºÎÒªÇó£¬¸ü²»ÒªËµ·¢Æ¢ÆøÁË¡£Êµ¼ÊÉÏ£¬ËûÒ»Ö±¾¡¿ÉÄÜÏ¸ÐÄµÄºÇ»¤Õâ¸öº¢×Ó¡ª¡ªÒòÎªËû»¹²»ÖªµÀ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÊ²Ã´ÇÖÊ´×ÅÕâ¸öÄêÇá¾«ÁéµÄÉúÃü£¬Ëû²»ÖªµÀÉË¿ÚÔÚÕâ¿ÅÆ£ÓÚÌø¶¯µÄÐÄÔàµÄÊ²Ã´µØ·½£¬Òò´ËËûÒ²ÎÞ·¨ÖÎÓú£¬ËûËùÄÜ×öµÄÖ»ÓÐÓÃËûµÄÎÂÈáÀ´¼õ»ºËüµÄÍ´³þ£¬»òÕß£¬¸ü½øÒ»²½µÄ¡ª¡ªËûÏ£ÍûËûÄÜÈÃÕâ¸öº¢×ÓÖØÐÂÕö¿ªË«ÑÛÈ¥¿´Õâ¸öÃÀÀöµÄÊÀ½ç£¬¶øÏÖÔÚËûÏÔÈ»×öµ½ÁËËûËùÏ£ÍûµÄÒ»Ð©¡£   
¡°µ±ÎÒÔÙÒ»´Î¼ûµ½¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û¡ª¡ª¡±ËûËµµÀ£¬Í¬Ê±»ØÒä×ÅÐí¶àÄêÇ°µÄ¹ýÈ¥£¬¡°ÄÇÊ±ÎÒ¸Õ¸Õ·µ»ØÕâÆ¬ÍÁµØÃ»ÓÐ¶à¾Ã¡ª¡ªÄãÖªµÀÎÒÔø¾­È¥¹ýÒ»´ÎÂü¶àË¹¡ª¡ªÎÒÏòèóÀ­³ÐÅµ½«ÕÒµ½Í¼¶ûµÄºó´ú£¬µ«ÔÚÕâÖ®Ç°ÎÒµÃÖªÁË¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶ûµÄÍõ¹ú¡£ÓÐÒ»°ëÊÇ²ïÒìÓÚËý¾ÓÈ»ÔÚÅ·Èð·Ñ¶ûÍ³ÖÎµÄ¹ú¼Ò·¶Î§ÄÚ½¨Á¢×Ô¼ºµÄ¹ú¶È£¬ËùÒÔÎÒÀ´¼ûËý£¬Ò²ÏòËýÑ¯ÎÊÒ»¸öÎÒÒªÑ°ÕÒµÄ¾«Áé¡ª¡ª Ò»¸öÎÒÃÇ¶¼ÈÏÊ¶²¢ÇÒÏ²»¶µÄ¾«Áé£¬ÄÇÊ±Ëý¸øÎÒ³ªÁËÕâÊ×¸è¡£¡±   
¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´£¿¡±¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÒÉ»óÖåÆðÁËÃ¼Í·£¬¡°ÎÒÏë·òÈËÊÇÔÚ°µÊ¾ÄãÄ³ÖÖ¡­¡­²»ºÃµÄ½á¾Ö¡£¡±   
¡°ÊÇµÄ¡£¡±½ðÉ«¾«ÁéµÍÌ¾×Å£¬ÎªÁËËûËùÓµ±§µÄÕâ¸öº¢×ÓµÄ´ÏÃô£¬¡°ÎÒ»ØÀ´ÊÇÎªÁËÑ°ÕÒËû¡ª¡ªÒòÎªÎÒÔøºÍËûÔ¼¶¨½«»Øµ½ËûµÄÉí±ß£¬ËÀÍöÈÃÎÒÎ¥±³ÁËÎÒµÄ³ÐÅµ£¬ËùÒÔÎÒ´ÓÍßÀïÅµ·µ»ØÀ´ÆíÇóËûµÄÔ­ÁÂ¡ª¡ª¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶ûÖªµÀÎÒÎªÊ²Ã´À´ÕÒËý£¬ËùÒÔËý¾Ü¾øÎªÎÒÊ¹ÓÃËýµÄË®¾µ£¬Ö»ÊÇ¸øÎÒ³ªÁËÕâÊ×¸è£¬µ±Ê±ÎÒ¾ÍÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºËùÕÒÑ°µÄÒÑ¾­²»´æÔÚÁË¡­¡­ºóÀ´ÎÒ²ÅÖªµÀËûËÀÈ¥µÄÊ±¼ä²¢²»±ÈÎÒÍí¶àÉÙ£¬¶øÇÒ¡­¡­ÔÚÉúÃü½áÊøÖ®Ç°ËûÊÜ¾¡ÕÛÄ¥¡£¡±   
¡°¸Ô¶àÁÖµÄÒøÉ«±´¶ûÉª¶û¡­¡­¡±   
¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û´Ó¼ÇÒäÖ®º£ÖÐÕÒ³öÁË½ðÉ«¾«ÁéËùÕÒÑ°µÄ¾«ÁéµÄÃû×Ö£¬Ò»Ê±Ö®¼ä¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û»ÐÈ»¸Ð¾õÂÌÒ¶µÄÇåÏãËæ×ÅÑ¬·çÇÄÈ»¶øÖÁ£¬ÈÃËû²»ÓÉµÃ¸Ð¾õµ½ÐØ¿ÚÒþÒþ×÷Í´¡ª¡ª¼´Ê¹ÊÇËû×Ô¼º£¬Ò²²»ÄÜÍüÈ´ÄÇ¹ýÈ¥µÄÍ´³þ°¡£¬µ«ÊÇ£¬Ëû»¹ÊÇ¡­¡­×ß¹ýÀ´ÁË£¬Ò²ÐíÔÙ´Î½²Êö¹ýÈ¥µÄÉË¿Ú²¢·ÇÒ×ÊÂ£¬µ«ÎªÁËÕâ¸öº¢×Ó£¬ËûÔ¸ÒâÕâÃ´×ö¡£   
¡°µ±ÎÒÈ·ÐÅÎÒÒÑ¾­ÓÀÔ¶µÄÊ§È¥ËûÊ±£¬ÎÒ²»Ö¹Ò»´ÎµÄÏëÉ±ËÀ×Ô¼º¡­¡­¶øÄÇ²¢²»ÊÇÒòÎªÎÒÏëÔçÐ©È¥Âü¶àË¹¼ûµ½ËûµÄÔµ¹Ê¡ª¡ª²¢²»ÊÇÏëÒª¼ûµ½ËûµÄÔµ¹ÊÄØ¡£Êµ¼ÊÉÏ£¬ÎÒ¸ù±¾²»¸Ò¼ûËû£¬ÎÒÒ»Ö±ÔÚÔð±¸×Ô¼º£¬ÈÏÎªËû»á·¢ÉúÄÇÐ©²»ÐÒ¶¼ÊÇÒòÎªÎÒÎ¥±³ÁËÎÒÃÇµÄÔ¼¶¨£¬ÊÇÎÒÃ»ÓÐºÃºÃµÄ±£»¤Ëû¡­¡­ËùÒÔÎÒÔ÷ºÞ×Ô¼º£¬Ò²Ô÷ºÞÄÇÐ©°Â¿ËË¹£¬ÓÐºÜ³¤Ê±¼äÎÒµ½´¦ÓÎµ´Ö»ÊÇÎªÁËÉ±µô¸ü¶àµÄ°Â¿ËË¹¡ª¡ª»òÕßÈÃËûÃÇÉ±ÁËÎÒ£¬µ«ÊÇèóÀ­ÃÇÃ»ÓÐÔÊÐíÎÒËÀ£¬ÎÒ×îÖÕ»¹ÊÇ»îÁËÏÂÀ´¡£¡±¹ýÈ¥µÄÄÇ¶ÎËêÔÂÈÃ½ðÉ«¾«ÁéÎ¢Î¢µÄ¿àÐ¦£¬ËûµÄÊÖÕÒÑ°µ½ÁËÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéµÄÊÖÖ¸£¬ÏÂÒâÊ¶µÄÑ°Çó×ÅÒ»Ð©Ð¡Ð¡µÄÖ§³ÖºÍ°²Î¿£¬¶øÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéÒ²Ãô¸ÐµÄ²ì¾õµ½ÁË£¬Ëû½«ËûÃÇµÄË«ÊÖ²øÔÚÒ»Æð£¬È»ºó½«¶îÍ·ÒÀ¿¿×Å½ðÉ«¾«ÁéµÄ¼ç¡ª¡ªËûÖªµÀ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û²»Ï£Íû×Ô¼º¿´µ½ËûµÄÁ³¡£   
¡°ÎÒ²»¼ÇµÃÊÇÊ²Ã´Ê±ºòµÄÊÂÇéÁË£¬×ÜÖ®ÄÇÊ±ÎÒÒÑ¾­¹ýÁËºÃ¼¸Äêµ½´¦ÁÔÉ±°Â¿ËË¹µÄÉú»î¡£ÄÇÒ»ÌìÎÒÔÚ¿¿½üÏÖÔÚÁÖ¹ÈµÄÒ»Æ¬ÁÖ×ÓÀï¹ýÒ¹£¬µ±ÔçÉÏÌ«ÑôÉýÆðÊ±µÄµÚÒ»µÀ¹âÃ¢ÂäÔÚÎÒµÄÑÛ¾¦ÉÏµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒ´ÓË¯ÃÎÖÐÐÑÀ´¡ª¡ª¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¬ÄãÖªµÀÔç³¿µÄÁÖ×ÓÓÐ¶àÃÀÂð£¿ÎÒÔø¾­¿´¹ýºÜ¶à´Î¡ª¡ªºÍÀ³¸êÀ­Ë¹Ò»Æð£¬ÎÒÃÇ×ÜÊÇÎªÁËÄÇÖÖÃÀ¶øÌ¾Ï¢²»ÒÑ¡£¾ÍÒòÎªÎÒÃÇµÄÉúÃüÊÇÓÀºãµÄ£¬ËùÒÔÎÒÃÇ²ÅÐèÒªÕâÐ©ÃÀºÃµÄÒ»ÇÐÀ´Ö§³ÅÎÒÃÇ»îÏÂÈ¥£¬µ«ÊÇÄÇÊ±µÄÎÒÒÑ¾­ÒÅÍüÁËÄÇÐ©¡ª¡ªÐÇ¿Õ£¬Ñô¹â£¬·çµÄÆøÏ¢£¬»¨²ÝÊ÷Ä¾·¼Ïã£¬»¹ÓÐÉúÃüÖÐÄÇÐ©»¶Ð¦ºÍÃÀºÃµÄÒ»ÇÐ£¬ÔÚÄÇÒ»Ë²¼ä£¬ÄÇÐ©±»ÒÅÍüÁËµÄÏñ³±Ë®Ò»ÑùÏòÎÒÓ¿À´£¬ÎÒ±»ËüÃÇÑÍÃ»¡­¡­µ±ÎÒÇåÐÑ¹ýÀ´Ê±ÎÒ·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼ºÀáÁ÷ÂúÃæ£¬ÎÒÒâÊ¶µ½×Ô¼º»¹»î×Å£¬ÎÒ»¹ÔÚºôÎü¡­¡­ ÄÇÊ±ÎÒÖªµÀÎÒÎÞ·¨¸Ä±äÒÑ¾­·¢ÉúµÄ£¬µ«ÖÁÉÙÎÒ¿ÉÒÔÈÃÕâÐ©ÔÚÒÔºó²»»áÔÙÒ»´Î·¢Éú¡£ÎÒ»îÁËÏÂÀ´£¬ÒòÎªÎÒµÄÉúÃüÖÐ²¢·ÇÖ»ÓÐÍ´¿àºÍ±¯ÉË£¬ÎÒÖªµÀ×Ô¼º»¹¿ÉÒÔÎªÐèÒªÎÒµÄÈË×öÐ©Ê²Ã´£¬Èç¹ûÎÒ²»¿ìÀÖ£¬ÄÇÃ´ÖÁÉÙÎÒ¿ÉÒÔÈÃ±ðÈË¿ìÀÖ¡­¡­ÖÁ½ñÎªÖ¹ÎÒ¶¼ÊÇÕâÃ´×öµÄ£¬¶øÎÒÒ²µÃµ½ÁË»Ø±¨¡ª¡ªÎÒÕÒµ½ÁËElrondÍõ£¬ÎÒ×ð¾´Ëû£¬²¢ÇÒÒÔËûÎªÈÙ£¬¶øËûµÄ¶ù×ÓÃÇÊÇÎÒµÄÑ§Éú¡ª¡ªÎÒÌÛ°®ËûÃÇ¾ÍÏñÎÒ×Ô¼ºµÄ¶ù×ÓÒ»Ñù£¬Ã¿µ±ËûÃÇÐÒ¸£ÎÒÒ²¸Ðµ½ºÜ¿ìÀÖ¡ª¡ª¡±¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÉîÉîµÄÎüÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬ËûÉÔÉÔÀ­¿ª×Ô¼ººÍÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéµÄ¾àÀë£¬ÓÃË«ÊÖÇáÅõ×Å¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄÁ³£¬ÄýÊÓ×ÅËûµÄÑÛ¾¦¡£¡°ÎÒµÄÐÄÔø¾­±ôËÀ¹ý£¬µ«Ëü×îÖÕ»îÁËÏÂÀ´£¬¶øÄãµÄÐÄÄØ£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¿¡ª¡ªÄãµÄÐÄÔÚÄÄÀï£¿¡±   
¡°ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ¡­¡­¡±±»Õâ¸öÍ»È»µÄÎÊÌâ¾ªÏÅÁË£¬µ­½ð·¢µÄÂÜÁÖ¾«Áé»ÅÂÒÔÚ¾«ÁéÍõµÄ×¢ÊÓÏÂ×ª¿ªÊÓÏß£¬ËûÃôÈñµÄÔ¤¸Ðµ½×Ô¼ºÒÑ¾­Õ¾ÔÚÁËÐüÑÂµÄ±ßÔµ¡ª¡ªÒªÃ´ÈÃÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÍõ×ß½øËûµÄÄÚÐÄÀ´ÁË½âËû£¬ÒªÃ´´Ó´ËÈÃÔ¶ÀëËûµÄÒ»ÇÐ£¬µ«ÊÇÕâÁ½¸öÑ¡Ôñ¶¼²»ÊÇËûËùÏ£ÍûµÄ£¬ËûÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÔÚ¿ÊÇó×Å£¬µ«ËûÈ´²»È·¶¨×Ô¼º¿ÊÇóµÄ¾¿¾¹ÊÇ²»ÊÇËûÕæµÄÐèÒªµÄ¡ª¡ªËûÖªµÀºÁ²»ÒþÂ÷µÄÏò×Ô¼º½²ÊöÁËÄÇÐ©ÒþÃØµÄ¹ýÈ¥µÄ¾«ÁéÍõÊÇÈ«È»ÐÅÈÎ×Å×Ô¼ºµÄ£¬ËûÒ²ÖªµÀ×Ô¼º¿ÊÇó×ÅÏò¶Ô·½Ò»ÑùºÁ²»ÒþÂ÷µÄ½«×Ô¼ºÈ«È»µÄÐÅÈÎ½»¸¶¸ø¶Ô·½£¬¿ÉÊÇËûÈ´Î·¾å×Å£¬Ö»ÒòËûµÄÊÀ½çÖÐ´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐ³öÏÖ¹ýÒ»¸öÕâÑùµÄ´æÔÚ£¬ËûÒ²´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐºÍÁíÒ»¸ö¾«ÁéÓÐ¹ýÕâÑùµÄ¹ØÏµ£¬Ëûº¦ÅÂ¡­¡­±»ÉËº¦¡£   
Ã£È»µÄÒ¡×ÅÍ·£¬ËûÏ£ÍûÄÜ¹»½ÄÐÒµÄÌÓÀëÕâ¸öÈÃËûÎªÄÑ»·¾³£¬¿ÉËûÓÖÎÞ·¨ÕâÃ´×ö£¬ËûÖ»ÄÜÓÃÀ§ÊÞÒ»°ã¿ÉÁ¯ÙâÙâµÄÑÛÉñ¿´×Å¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û£¬Ö±µ½ËûÒ§½ôµÄÏÂ´½Éø³öÁËÏ¸Ï¸µÄÑªË¿ÎªÖ¹¡­¡­   
¡°±ðÕâÑù¡ª¡ªÎÒ²»±ÆÄãÁË¡£¡±½ðÉ«¾«ÁéÐÄÌÛµÄ¿´×ÅÕâ¸öÖ´ÞÖµÄº¢×Ó£¬ËûÖØÐÂ½«ÂÜÁÖ¾«Áé±§½ø»³ÖÐ£¬ÇáÇáµÄÅÄ¸§×ÅËûµÄ±³£¬Á¯Ï§ÈÃËûÎÂÈáµÄ½üºõ³èÄç£¬¡°ÎÒ¾ø²»ÔÙ±ÆÄãËµÊ²Ã´¡­¡­ÎÒÖ»ÊÇ²»ÏëÔÙ¿´ÄãÕâÑù¡£ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀÄãÎªÊ²Ã´¶ø¸Ðµ½¾øÍû£¬ËùÒÔÎÒÒ²ÎÞ·¨°ïÖúÄã¡­¡­ÎÒÖªµÀÄãÏÖÔÚÔÝÊ±µÄ·ÅÏÂÁËÉËº¦×Ô¼ºµÄÄîÍ·£¬µ«Èç¹ûÄã²»ÖÎºÃÐÄÀïµÄÉË¿Ú£¬ÄÇÃ´×ÜÓÐÒ»ÌìÕâÖÖÍ´»¹ÊÇ»á»ØÀ´»ÙÁËÄãµÄ£¬ÎÒ²»¿ÉÄÜÓÀÔ¶¶¼ÔÚÂÜÁÖ£¬¶øÈç¹ûÏÂÒ»´ÎÄãÓÖ¿ªÊ¼ÉËº¦×Ô¼ºµÄÊ±ºòÎÒ²»ÔÚÄãÉí±ß¡­¡­ÎÒÎª´Ë¸Ðµ½º¦ÅÂ£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡ª¡ªÎÒ²»ÏëÊ§È¥Äã¡£¡±   
ÎÒ²»ÏëÊ§È¥Äã¡ª¡ªÕâ¾ä»°±È¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûËùÏëµÄ¸üÉîµÄ´ò¶¯ÁË¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¬ÂÜÁÖ¾«Áé³ÙÒÉ×ÅÌ§ÆðÍ·£¬×¢ÊÓ×Å½ðÉ«¾«ÁéµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬ËûÏë´ÓÀïÃæÕÒ³öÒ»Ð©ÐéÎ±µÄ³É·Ö£¬µ«ÄÇÀïÃæÖ»ÓÐ¹ØÐÄºÍ°®¡£   
¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´£¿¡±ËûÒÉ»óµÄÎÊµÀ¡£¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´Äã²»ÏëÊ§È¥ÎÒ£¿¡ª¡ª»òÕß£¬Ö»ÒªÊÇÏëÉ±ËÀ×Ô¼ºµÄÈËÄã¶¼»áÕâÃ´ÔÚÒâ£¿¡±   
¡°ÕâÒ»¶¨ÐèÒªÊ²Ã´ÀíÓÉÂð£¿ÎÒÖ»ÊÇÔÚÕâ¼þÊÂÇéÉÏÈÃ¸ÐÐÔ×öÁËÖ÷¡­¡­¶øÇÒ£¬Ò²ÐíÎÒ»áÈ¥×èÖ¹±ðÈË×ÔÉ±£¬µ«ÎÒ±£Ö¤ÎÒ¾ö²»»á°ó¼ÜÃ¿Ò»¸öÏëÉ±ÁË×Ô¼ºµÄÈË£¬ÏàÐÅÎÒ£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡ª¡ªÄã²»Ò»Ñù¡£¡±   
ÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéÃ»ÓÐÈ¥×·¾¿ÄÇ¸ö¡°²»Ò»Ñù¡±µÄÒâË¼¡ª¡ªËû¿ÖÅÂ×Ô¼ºµÄÐÄ×°²»ÏÂÕâÃ´¶àµÄÆæ¼££¬ËûµÍÏÂÍ·£¬¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼ºµÄÒâÊ¶±äµÃÂÒÔãÔãµÄ£¬µ«ËûÖªµÀ×Ô¼º±ØÐë×öÒ»¼þÊÂ¡£   
¡°ÎÒ¸úÄã±£Ö¤£¬¡±ËûµÍÉùËµ£¬¡°ÎÒ±£Ö¤ÎÒ²»»áÔÙÉËº¦×Ô¼º¡ª¡ªÈç¹ûÎÒÏëÒªÄÇÃ´×ö£¬ÄÇÃ´ÔÚ´ËÖ®Ç°ÎÒ»áÏÈ¸úÄãÌ¸Ì¸¡£¡±   
¡°àÅ¡­¡­ÕâÊÇÎÒÕâ¼¸ÌìÌý¹ýµÄ×îÈÃÎÒ¸ßÐËµÄ»°£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¿¡±   
¡°ÊÇµÄ£¿¡±   
¡°±ÕÉÏÑÛ¾¦¡£¡±   
¾¡¹Ü¶ÔÕâ¸öÍ»È»µÄÒªÇó²»½â£¬µ«ÂÜÁÖ¾«Áé»¹ÊÇÌý»°µÄ±ÕÉÏÁËË«ÑÛ£¬µ±Ëû²Â²â×Å½ðÉ«¾«ÁéµÄÏë·¨Ê±£¬ÍêÈ«ÔÚËûÒâÁÏÖ®ÍâµÄ£¬Ò»¸öÎÇ¡­¡­ÂäÁËÏÂÀ´¡£   
ÎÂÈáµÄ¡¢ÎÂÈáµÄ¡¢ÎÂÈáµÄ¡­¡­ÇáÇáµÄÅö´¥·Â·ðÊÇÅÂ¶àÒ»µãÁ¦Á¿¾Í»áÅöËéÁËËûËÆµÄ¡£¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐÏë¹ýÎÇÒ²¿ÉÒÔÊÇÕâÑùµÄÌðÃÀÇÒÓëÓûÍûÎÞ¹Ø£¬ËûÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÒÑ¾­ÍêÈ«±»ÕâÈáÈíµÄ½Ó´¥Â²»ñÁË¡ª¡ªËûÎÞ·¨ÔÙ´ÓÕâ¸ö½ðÉ«¾«ÁéµÄ»³±§ÖÐÌÓ¿ª¡£   
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¬ÄãÄÜÎÅµ½Ê÷Ò¶µÄÇåÏãÂð£¿¡±   
¡°ÎÒÄÜ¡£¡±   
¡°ÒÁÀ³ÅµºÍÄþÜ½Èð»¨µÄÏãÎ¶ÄØ£¿¡±   
¡°ÊÇµÄ£¬ÎÒÄÜ¡­¡­ËüÃÇÎÅÆðÀ´²»Ì«Ò»Ñù£¬µ«¶¼ºÜÏã¡£¡±   
¡°Ã»´í¡­¡­ÄãÉíÉÏ×ÜÊÇÓÐÄþÜ½ÈðµÄÎ¶µÀ¡£¡±   
¡°ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ¡­¡­ÎÒÒÔÇ°Ã»ÓÐ×¢Òâ£¬µ«ÎÒÏëÒÔºóÎÒ»áµÄ¡­¡­¡±   
ÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéÇáÇáµÄÌ¾Ï¢£¬ËûÒÀ¾É±»½ðÉ«¾«ÁéÓµÔÚ»³ÖÐ£¬µ«ËûÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÒÑ¾­²»ÔÙÊÇÒÔÇ°µÄÄÇ¸ö×Ô¼º£¬ËûÏëËû»á»îÏÂÈ¥£¬²¢ÇÒÕÒµ½¸ü¶àµÄ»îÏÂÈ¥µÄÀíÓÉ£¬¾¡¹ÜÏÖÔÚËûÕÒµ½µÄÕâÒ»¸ö¾Í×ãÒÔÈÃËû¸Ðµ½ÓäÔÃ¡ª¡ªËûÖªµÀÕâÊÇ¸öÃØÃÜ£¬ËùÒÔËû¾ø¶Ô²»»á¸æËßÕâ¸ö½ðÉ«µÄ¾«Áé£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­ËûÖÕÓÚÃ÷°×¡°°®Çé¡±µÄ·¢ÉúÒ²Ðí±ÈÂäÈÕ»¹¸ü¼ÓÇÄÎÞÉùÏ¢¡£ 


End file.
